Not What It Seems
by XxScarlettPrincessxX
Summary: An old friend of Robin's shows up in Sherwood. But is there something more to their visitor than meets the eye? What's his real purpose in Nottingham and how will the group react? Game of adventure, intrigue and romance awaits...R/M A/D M/OC G/M W/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An Old Friend

As expert carpenter Will Scarlett carved more arrows for Robin Hood, his mind drifted to his father and brother in Scarborough. It had been almost a year since he had been rescued by Robin and joined his gang of outlaws. As much as Will loved fighting for the poor and being part of Robin Hood's gang, he always felt something was missing. Perhaps it was his family that he missed although Robin, John, Allan, Djaq and even Much had become just like his family. Will didn't have time to finish this thought as the alarm that he himself had crafted sounded making the gang rise into action. They all hurried silently through the forest to the North road to discover who had entered Sherwood Forest, their domain.

As they approached the road, Robin signalled for the gang to split up so as to catch the party by surprise. He soon dismissed this notion as a lone rider was found to have triggered the alarm. He wore a long blue cloak with the hood pulled up over his eyes. Robin smiled. This would be over quickly he thought. By that time Marian would be back from her reconnaissance in the castle and the two could go and collect some "honey".

"This, my friend is an ambush. Tell us what you have and we'll take ten percent."

Robin smiled as he entered the road revealing himself to the intruder and the gang followed.

"Lie" John Little said rising in front of the intruder.

"And we'll take the lot." Alan a Dale said unsheathing his sword.

From beneath his hood the gang could see the rider smile.

"Not today Locksley."

"Very well."

Robin used his fingers to indicate his gang to move in. Much and Alan moved in first and the rider dismounted, hood still covering his eyes and drew his sword. Robin noted that make of the sword, a very intricate pattern, he was sure that he had seen such a sword before. Alan attempted a swipe at the attacker but he ducked and swung his leg out which left Alan flat on his back. Djaq, the Saracen let out a slight giggle at this. Alan shot her a look as he searched for his sword. Much cried some crazy shout and lunged at the hooded figure. The figure swung around and Much missed him completely and the rider gave him a good kick in the back which knocked him to the ground along with Alan. Will nodded at Djaq and they moved forward together, they made to disarm him but he moved his sword to the left and right with such force that their weapons were knocked easily out of their hands and flew to the ground. Robin was starting to get nervous, how could this man be so skilled? He was sure these moves were not unusual; he could remember someone using similar tactics, but whom? Little John was aggravated so he ran at the swordsman but the swordsman ducked and to the surprise of the entire gang, flung Little John over to the other side. Robin now frustrated and angry at this man's arrogance pulled his bow and aimed it at the man's heart.

"Alright stranger, who are you? Tell me now or I swear my arrow will make a very addition to your outfit. "

"You know Locksley; you've never gotten tired of making up those unique threats. You should write them down as I've told you before."

The figure then raised his head to Robin and pulled back the hood to reveal a striking young man with dark brown eyes and cropped brown hair. His mouth parted in a broad smile. Robin immediately dropped his bow.

"Liam!"

"The one and the same"

Robin ran at his friend and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Liam Trent, you old rascal."

"You should talk Locksley. Now are you going to introduce me to your gang or are we going to just stand in the middle of the road grinning like idiots?"

Robin stepped back from his old friend and straightened himself.

"Right sorry. Lads, this is Liam of Trent, he's an old comrade from the Holy Land, we fought together in the King's Guard. As you can see he's an excellent fighter. Liam this is Allan a Dale, Little John, Will Scarlett, Djaq and you remember Much. "

Liam then went around the group shaking each's hand in turn.

"Sorry for the rough start, but couldn't resist."

Although they held reservations due to their pride being beaten by one man, they were all quickly won over by his cheeky grin and Robin's friendly treatment of him.

"Now that that's sorted do you think we could move off the road and into some cover?"

"Sure, we'll take you back to our new camp, compliments of Will Scarlett."

Robin slung his arm over Liam's shoulder and the gang made its way back to camp with Much in the rear leading Liam's horse.

A/N: Hey guys my first fanfic so please dont be too harsh but reviews are appreciated so tell me if you think i should keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Identities revealed

Will was very proud of his camp. He had designed it in a gorge so when needed it could be completely hidden and also provided the outlaws with a place to call home. It had bunks for more comfy sleeping conditions, a toilet and even a kitchen where Much could cook his meals in peace. Liam grinned as they entered remarking how cleverly it was hidden. Will shone with pride as the warrior walked around the camp examining the work.

"You've got a great set up here Robin, very cosy. "

"Yeah it is. Liam, I have to ask, what are you doing here, you're meant to be in the Holy Land, were you injured?"

Liam walked over to his friend who looked sightly concerned. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"All in good time, friend. Right now I'd like to go wash my face and cool down a bit; the road from the Holy land is dusty."

"Sure, there's a stream just down that path. Will can take you."

Will gestured towards Liam and the pair headed down towards the stream. Will replayed the morning in his mind over and over again but still could not contrive an explanation for this seemingly scrawny fellow's strength. After a few minutes silence, Will finally plucked up the courage to ask this man the question that plagued his mind.

"Liam, how did you do that move with John? I mean he's twice your size!"

Liam, who had been enjoying the fresh forest air stopped and looked at the young carpenter. He smiled again. He liked this guy's eagerness.

"It's just a matter of using your weight. You can overthrow almost anyone if given the right leverage. Here, I'll show you."

Liam proceeded to demonstrate to Will this move. He showed him how to use your shoulders to gain an advantage over your opponent. The two were laughing hysterically and Will, eager for approval and a little carelessly used too much force which made Liam tumble down the hill towards the stream. Will, shocked at his own strength ran down the bank to an unconscious Luke sprawled amongst the autumn leaves.

"Liam, Liam! Wake up!"

Will tried to shake the unconscious figure but noticed a trickle of blood escaping from his forehead. His face was pale and Will prayed that he had not just killed Robin's best friend. Will bent down and scooped up the surprisingly light form of Liam in his arms and made his way back to camp.

When the sight of Will came into view with Luke's limp form hanging from his arms, Robin immediately jumped up eyes wide. Will noticed that Marian had arrived, obviously with some news from the castle.

"What happened?" Robin demanded as Will placed Liam on the palette. Djaq closed the curtains behind her so as to examine him privately.

"Robin, it was an accident, he was showing me this move and I kinda used too much force and well he tumbled down the hill."

"Will, I gave you one task and you couldn't even..."

Djaq had emerged from the curtain with a look of shock on her face. Robin's attention immediately turned to Djaq.

"How is he Djaq? Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know how to put this..."

"Is he going to die?"

"Oh no she'll be fine it's just a scratch."

Now Marian, Will, John, Much and Alan's eyes all turned to Djaq.

"Liam is a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The truth about Liam

When Djaq had first examined Liam's forehead she had liked Liam. He was friendly, fun and had no problem teasing their distinguished leader. But when she pulled at his hair only to find that it came off to reveal a beautiful waterfall of chestnut hair her opinion quickly changed. She later contemplated how a change in gender caused her to react the way she did considering her own deception was almost exactly the same. But now this girl was lying on the camp bed oblivious that her identity had been uncovered.

When the mysterious female came to her eyes swam and she clutched her head. As her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings she felt that her wig had been removed and that her long hair was now cascading down her back.

"Oh no."

Five swords surrounded her and all owners of the swords wore expressions that could kill. She made to get up but was quickly greeted with a sword at her throat.

"Don't move, you can't escape, not until you tell us who you are and what the hell is going on."

Robin glared at her from the corner of the camp with an expression on his face that had never been used on her before. He stood arms folded, leaning against a tree used in the construction of the camp.

"You can put those down for a start, I am a friend."

Much rolled his eyes.

'Pleease. Friend? Unlikely, you dressed up as a friend when you're really a spy for the Sheriff aren't you?"

"No no I'm not. I am the Liam of Trent that you befriended in the Holy Land but it is not who I am. "

"Enlighten us."

There was that cold look again. It pained the young girl's heart to see her friend looking at her so. She trusted him with her life yet she deceived him. She wanted to break the news gently. She moved her arm to wipe her face to remove the mud and dirt that had caked on from years in the Holy Land. It revealed much softer features, ones of beauty not commonly found. Marian gasped a little. It couldn't be. Not her, not this intruder. But sure enough the girl reached inside her tunic to pull out a long gold chain with a ring at the end. The kin symbol of the King.

"Nora?"

The young girl finally noticed the new arrival and her sombre face broke into a smile.

"Marian?"

Marian smiled wholly and truly for the first time in weeks.

"It is you!"

Marian pushed past the outlaws who had lowered their weapons and pulled the girl into a hug. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Suddenly the two girls were brought back to reality by a little cough by Allan a Dale.

"Well, aren't ya gonna introduce us?"

Marian stepped back from her friend and wiped her eyes.

"You're right I'm sorry. Everyone, this King Richard's niece, Princess Elenora."

A wave of shock spread through the gang. No one mouth was left closed all hung at their knees gaping at the Princess of England.

**A/N: Just some notes on the last chapters- i forgot to mention that this is set post S1 finale but Marian is living in the forest with the gang (more R/M opportunities lol) also Liam's name is actually Liam sorry if I slipped back into Luke (his name was originally Luke but it was Will's brothers name so it needed to change btw thanks for the pickup Andie :)) onto my thankyous**

**thankyou to Andie14 and Bunny1 u made my day brighter cause i was realli worried that this story wouldn't take off so i hope you like this chap!**

**as always reviews appreciated! please click the little button! **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Explanations

Once the gang had recovered and were able to begin to comprehend the importance of their visitor, they began to try and settle their curiosity. The gang started rushing Elenora with questions although some were just remarks at her appearance or fighting skill. The only one who remained silent was Robin who still had not moved from his spot since discovering his friend's true identity. Marian noticed Robin in his gloomy state and moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin?"

No answer. Marian was going to have to dig deep.

"Robin, you need to talk to her."

His face unchanged, still glaring into the distance, Robin replied.

"You're right."

He pushed past the gang who now surrounded the regal guest.

"Stop it the lot of you. You're acting like star struck children. Now, your majesty what exactly is your purpose in Nottingham?"

These words struck straight at Elenora's heart. How could Robin treat her so coldly after all their experiences in the Holy Land? Would he throw away their friendship simply because of her change in gender? She sighed deeply.

"Well, if you will all please sit down, I will tell you why I have come here."

The gang immediately sat. Robin stared into the fire that Much had lit and Marian held his hands in hers in an attempt to warm his temperament. Surely Elenora had good reason to deceive Robin. Elenora took a deep breath and looked at the faces of the outlaws.

" As I mentioned before I am King Richard's niece but what I failed to mention is that I am also Prince John's daughter."

A little wave of surprise flowed through the camp. Elenora waited for the reaction. She knew this would be the hardest part, but her uncle always told her to stay strong and start from the beginning.

"I lived in the castle in Aquitaine with my father, mother and brother until I was six years old. We were a happy family and as you remember this was before the Holy War and my father's thirst for power. He wasn't all bad back then; he loved my mother more dearly than life itself. Theirs was a love so rare that once taken away, it changes a person. She died relatively young and my father was heartbroken. He would not see me or my brother Edward for days. He withdrew into himself and refused contact with anyone besides his most loyal of servants. Eventually our housekeeper Brianna suggested a visit to our uncle Richard in England. I know why my father could not share his grief with us. It was me; my image was so like hers, my mothers, that the very sight of me sickened him. So he sent us away. When we arrived at our uncle's palace he greeted us with the warmth and affection that we longed for from our father. He always had time for us. He had no children of his own and shared his knowledge with us. He knew not how to raise a lady so he raised me in the same way as Edward. We learned to use sword and bow as though they were merely extensions of our body, we learned the arts of war and strategy, but far more importantly he taught us the value of kindness and equality. He loved his people and that love was soon instilled in us. But then the Holy War came and the family we had built was torn apart. Edward was now one and twenty and ready to enter the world of men along with my uncle. Richard refused to leave me in the palace alone and sent me home to Aquitaine. When I returned my father did not recognise me , he thought my mother Helen had walked back into the hall. When he realised it was his fledgling daughter he took precautions to ensure that he and I had as little contact as possible. For the first two years I was home I was miserable. I missed the comforts of home and my family. I was banned from any war-like activity and was confined to the arts of embroidery and tapestry. I walked the halls but I was a ghost, a mere shadow of my former self. But as time went by my sadness turned to anger at the way my father treated his people and the havoc he caused in my uncle's absence. I'd had enough and decided to take matters into my own hands. I told my father I was leaving for finishing school and instead went straight to the Holy Land masquerading as Liam of Trent a lowly farmer's son. This as you know is where I met Robin and Much. We became good friends and comrades. "

Elenora paused in her story to glance up at Robin. His eyes were glazed over clearly lost in thought and memories of the old days. He looked so betrayed. She wished more than anything that she could have told Robin herself so as to make it easier for him. No point now she thought. I must finish what I started.

"But Robin was injured and the troops moved on and I along with them. At that point I was promoted to Robin's old position and therefore was in much closer quarters with my uncle. I searched for news of you as often as I could, wanting to know whether you were safe at home. But about a year after you left my uncle found me out. He wanted to send me straight home, but I had heard news of the state of Nottingham and knew my father to be behind it. So I convinced him to allow me to come here and remove the Sherriff and restore peace to Nottingham. So Robin Hood, I am here to help you in your crusade against the Sherriff."

Elenora held her breath waiting for Robin's response. What if this was all for nothing? What if he didn't want her help? What if he didn't agree to her plan? These thoughts raced through her mind so quickly that she was barely paying attention to Robin's answer.

"Your majesty?"

Elenora snapped her head back.

"What?"

"I said we'll help you."

"Oh fantastic. Well I know one horse that needs to be watered and fed. Much where did you put my horse?"

"Down by the glen your majesty."

"Thank you."

With that she strapped back on her sword and made off down the glen with a small bag and a sack of oats. The gang stared dumbfounded after her. Alan finally broke the tension.

"I'm not being funny but you expect her to be able to take on the Sherriff?"

Marian immediately stood and defended her childhood friend.

"She is far more capable than you realise. Remember she's been doing this princess business her whole life. She's also an amazing fighter as you'll soon find out."

"Alan already found out when she knocked him flat on his back. It was quite funny actually."

Djaq smiled at Alan as she said that and he shot her a look and mouthed 'traitor'. Robin who had remained silent finally spoke.

"Alright, we need a plan. Has anyone got any ideas?"

"Well don't you think the princess should be here for that? I mean that's what she's here for? "

Will didn't know what compelled him to make this judgement but something struck him about this girl that told him she was a girl who knew what she was doing.

"Just because she's royalty doesn't mean she gets to be privy to all our conversations."

Robin said this with such bitterness that was usually reserved for the Sherriff or Gisborne. Marian couldn't understand why Robin was treating his friend this way.

"Robin, I must speak with you. Will how about you go fetch Elenora?"

Will nodded and made his way down the forest path in the direction of the princess. Robin made to protest but Marian spoke with her eyes the words she would not speak aloud. We need to talk. Robin nodded silently and the two moved a little way from the camp.

Robin sat on a fallen tree trunk facing straight ahead. Marian placed herself beside him and grasped his upper arm. She could feel the tension coursing through his body.

"Robin, love, why are you acting this way? You are avoiding all logic. You know Elenora must be part of our plans, she is the one who will carry them out."

Robin was quiet for a moment. He considered denying it. But this was Marian, she was not so easily fooled, and of all people she would not judge him.

"She deceived me Marian. She lied the whole time. I barely even know her. Liam and I were as close as brothers, yet now I feel we are complete strangers."

"I know. But she had to Robin. She needed to be with her family, you can understand that can't you?"

"Of course I can. It's just, how could I have been so blind? There must have been signs. I mean a woman in the Holy Land. The King must have been furious with her."

"I'm sure he was, but he's also done you an enormous favour by allowing her to come here and help us. Robin, you need to look past her deception. Just think, by the end of the month the Sheriff could be gone and we could get married?"

Robin finally met Marian's penetrating gaze. When he looked into her eyes he forgot about Gisborne and the Sherriff and the poor. All he thought about was the day when he would take Marian as his wife. He smiled his cheeky grin.

"Yes, and then you'll have to go back to your embroidery."

"Robin!"

His finger gently touched her nose and she made to swipe it but missed and fell to the ground. He laughed heartily at her. Even when she looked cross she looked as beautiful as ever. So lost in her beauty he didn't notice her grab a handful of orange and red leaves until they were thrown into his face. Marian laughed until Robin rose and made after her carrying his own pile of leaves, hot in pursuit of his love.

**A/N: Hey guys chapter 4 yay! I realise this one is a little longer but there was a very big explaination after the Prince John bombshell haha anyway a little bit of fluff for Robin and Marian fans (it was fun to write!) **

**again thankyou to my reviewers! **

**i know im getting hits so please review if you like my story and tell me what you think!/any suggestions? **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Stories and a Brush

Will found the princess standing next to a stream in a secluded glen. Her hair was now flowing freely down her back like an elegant waterfall . It made her hair glow in the fading light and he wondered how he could have ever mistaken this beguiling creature as a man. Although she still favoured her tunic and trousers, now that he looked her female form showed clearly. Her hand was stroking her chestnut stallion's white nose. He saw her pink lips whisper sweet words to her horse and he smiled. He made his way down the bank as silently as he could, trying his best not to spoil the lovely image. A twig broke under his foot and the princess's hand immediately swung round letting lose a small dagger that pierced the tree about an inch from his head. Will stood frozen. Elenora whipped her head around and seeing Will immediately dropped the oats she was holding in her palm.

"Oh Will! I'm so sorry I thought you were... never mind. Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry your majesty, Robin sent me to fetch you so we can discuss a plan."

"Alright Will, I'll only be a minute. You can help if you want, Arrow's really friendly."

Will looked slightly hesitant but moved closer to her as she reached down to the little sack at her feet and pulled out a brush.

"Here you can use this."

His hand reached out to seize the object from her fingertips and their fingers met for only an instance. Electric currents shot up both of their arms causing them to drop the brush. Will blushed furiously and picked up the brush from amongst the autumn leaves. Elenora smiled at the clumsy carpenter and grabbed another handful of oats and held them out to Arrow. He sniffed her hand and immediately started munching. His nose tickled her palm and her other hand stroked his forelock. She tried to calm herself, but that had never happened to her before. She had been in the company of men constantly in Acre and yet, nothing like that had ever happened. Will was furiously brushing Arrow's coat trying to steady himself. She's the princess, stop it Will, he told himself.

"Your majesty, I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you helping us? I mean your grandmother was locked up in London Tower when she was found out, aren't you afraid they might do the same to you?"

Elenora looked up at the carpenter that stood before her. She pondered his looks a little before answering. He was slight yet clearly strong. His hair was dark and clung around his eyes. His eyes, they were an exquisite green that seemed to capture everything around them. She shook her head and tried to focus on the question.

"I am doing this because it is the right thing to do. I have led a life that has been brimmed with wealth and privilege, and the people in my uncle's towns were well treated and happy. So when I went back to my father and saw the abysmal way of life they had to endure something in me changed. I had to help. I'm not afraid because in the Holy Land I watched my friends and comrades fall beside me and I saw that they gave their lives because they thought they were fighting for a better England. I will give them a better England because I can when they cannot. That is why I'm not afraid."

"You're very brave, to do what you did."

"Not really, many men fight in the Holy War, I am not any different. But you risk your life everyday also. Why did you choose this life?"

She had finished feeding her horse and moved to rest her back against the tree. She lay her head against the soft bark and closed her eyes. Will watched her as she did thus. He had thought Djaq amazing, but one look at this woman made his head spin.

"Well, I worked as a carpenter alongside my father in Locksley under Gisborne's rule. His tyranny resulted in the death of my mother. I grew angry and frustrated and ended up stealing flour with my brother. We were caught and Robin gave up his title to save us from the gallows. I never chose this life, it kinda chose me. I guess I'm kind of like you, I want to help the poor because I've seen the damage it can do to a person."

Will looked up to see a sad cloud cross against her features, she noticed him looking at her and her face broke into the most dazzling smile.

"It's so like Robin, to go out with a bang."

Will stopped brushing and moved a little closer so he was seated in front of her legs crossed, palms sweaty.

"Were you close in the Holy Land?"

Will tore his gaze away from his hands to look straight into her eyes. He saw years of sorrow just beneath the surface, always being hidden away.

"Yes, besides my brother Edward, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. I was young and he guided me. But now he can barely even look at me. My deception caused him great pain."

Will could see that what Elenora had done distressed her deeply.

"He will forgive you, just give him time. And in the mean time me and the rest of the gang can be your friends, ok? And remember you've still got Marian?"

"You're right Will, thanks."

Without thinking she reached over to him and placed her hand on his forearm. He jumped a little and she quickly retracted her arm.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking. We should probably get back I mean you said Robin wanted to discuss a plan."

Will could feel the place where her hand rested tingling. This whole situation confused him. In the space of a day all he knew had changed. A couple of months ago he was sure he loved Djaq. She was beautiful, exotic, clever and brave but this princess stirred up entirely new emotions inside of him.

"Yeah, he'll be wondering where we are."

**A/N: another chapter yay! Hope you're still liking it! Lots of confusion for Will... Djaq's jealousy will be coming soon! I hope you like Elenora! There hasn't been much of her fiestiness yet but dont worry its coming she's just sad bout Robin :( **

**again thanks to my reviewers! you're my lucky stars! **

**please please please review! i love them and they let me know i should write more! just a mouse-click away! (cheesy)**

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A plan

When Will and Elenora returned there was little light left in the sky and Much was already starting to cook dinner while the others sat around the fire talking heartily, mostly about the exact contents of Much's "chicken soup".

"I'm not being funny mate but there's no way that's chicken."

Alan smirked as he bent down to examine the stew wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"If you don't like it then you can, you can..."

"You can what?"

"JIGGER OFF!"

"What the hell does Jigger mean?"

Much looking very flustered turned to his fellow outlaws for support but instead found them bent over in laughter. Robin and Marian entered the camp hands entwined and Elenora let out a small smirk.

"C'mon you lot stop picking on Much. We need a plan."

The group of outlaws quieted all concentrating on trying to figure out a way to allow the princess to take over without causing her any great harm. Elenora looked around the group and pondered at its odd assortment. Somehow, they all seemed to fit together despite their differences. Robin looked the most deep in thought, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Well, Robin I've already got a plan and I've already started to put it into motion."

She looked up at Robin, eyes hopeful, awaiting his approval. He just nodded in her direction, his eyes still not meeting hers.

"Ok. Before I came here I made a stopover at my father's palace. I told him that my time away at finishing school had made me think and I wanted to help him overthrow King Richard. Together we devised a plan that would lure Richard to Nottingham where he would easily be killed. I will arrive in Nottingham on my way home telling the Sherriff that my carriage is broken and that it needs fixing, that will take about a fortnight. But while I am there, the Sherriff turns on me and holds me hostage for King Richard to come and personally ransom me. If he refuses, I will die and all of Nottingham will be razed to the ground. My father will be conveniently in another country and unable to help me. King Richard comes and then that's the end of him."

Alan interrupted.

"I'm not being funny, but we're sacrificing the King?"

"I hadn't finished. What my father doesn't know is that I also visited my grandmother who controls her own private army of about 3,000 men. They have been ordered to arrive in Nottingham at the end of the fortnight to back up the King and myself. The Sherriff will be completely outnumbered and will be forced to surrender."

They all just stared at Elenora, even Robin. Not one had thought this scheme could come from such a delicate package; she was a girl full of surprises to be sure. Marian simply glowed with pride, although Elenora was only three years her junior she was always protective of her little Nora and the surprises that were always not far behind. But it was Much, as always, that was the first to add a comment.

"Well, that's all well and good, but how will you get the Sherriff to hold you hostage? And what about us? Do we just sit back while you do all of the work?"

"Well for starters the Sherriff received a letter about a week ago telling him all about our plan and a carriage will be here at noon tomorrow to pick us up along with our broken carriage. And secondly I'll need a few of you to join my guard so that way we can keep Robin and Marian up to speed on the plan as well as doing some spy work about any possible plans the Sherriff might have."

"Your majesty, would you excuse us for a moment I need to discuss something with my men."

Robin finally looked up at his old friend and she walked out of the camp without a word.

"Now, I need those least recognisable to go into the castle. Any volunteers?"

Will immediately piped up.

"I'll go."

"Yeah alright Will, you shouldn't be too obvious."

Alan and Much also agreed to go to the castle. Little John offered but all agreed, like Robin, he was too noticeable. They gang looked at Djaq who hadn't said a word.

"Djaq, what about you? We could use a woman in there."

Djaq crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I would not pass off for a man. They'll notice."

"We wouldn't use you as a guard Djaq, you'd be one of her maidservants."

"Exactly. It's not happening. I'm not waiting on some spoiled princess. Let the other love struck boys go, you don't need me."

"Djaq, listen, we need a female there to protect her. The boys can't be there all the time and maidservants are privy to many places where guards aren't. They aren't likely to see you as a threat by allowing you to stand in on conversations as you're not that important."

About two seconds after Robin spoke these words he wished he could snatch them back from the air, but he couldn't, they had already done their damage.

"Not that important?"

Djaq stormed out of the camp hastily making her way off into the forest.

"I'd better go after her."

Robin made to get up a follow the disgruntled Saracen but Alan stopped him.

"I'll go."

Robin made to protest but then nodded and Alan made off in the direction of Djaq. Robin put his head in his hand and sighed.

"Will, can you go fetch Elenora; it's been a long day."

Will took off without a word. He found Elenora on a rock near the camp sitting in quiet meditation. He didn't want to disturb her but Robin was right, it had been a long day.

"Your majesty? I think we're all going to bed."

Elenora slowly opened her eyes.

"You know Will, I haven't heard of many people who refer to their friends as your majesty."

"Not a lot of peasants are friends with princesses."

"Well, I would still prefer for you to call me Elenora. I do have a name after all."

She climbed off the rock and walked towards him. He looked hesitant but her eyes showed a lonely child just looking for a friend.

"Ok Elenora. But let's get back to camp."

Elenora smiled and her eyes obtained a glint that spelled mischief.

"Ok I'll race you."

Without so much as a by-your- leave she took off towards the camp. Will took a step back .

"Hey! No fair!"

He then sprinted off after her. Just friends he thought, she just wants a friend.

It took Alan a while to find Djaq who was much harder to find in the dark. He found her huddled in a patch of thistle furiously picking at the weed. She was furiously thrashing and Alan ran over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Hey, hey! Stop it. What's gotten into you Djaq?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone."

"Geez, this princess sure has ruffled some feathers."

"This has nothing to do with her."

She said her in such a way that it was almost a sneer.

"Uh-huh. C'mon, Robin wants us to get a good night's rest before tomorrow."

Djaq's face softened, she could see Alan was just trying to help. He offered her his hand and he helped her up. For some reason he didn't let go of her hand and instead of pushing him away like normal she walked beside him gently bumping him on the shoulder.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you're still liking the story. Sorry its so long but i needed to get "the plan" in there hope it wasn't too detailed but i've put my story to a larger scale so the gang can enter the castle (lots of sherriff and outlaw cat and mouse always nearly getting recognised) bit of fluff for alan/djaq shippers sorry to will/djaq shippers im very sorry but i love will too much! anyway the best is yet to come so keep reading **

**thanks to my reviewers especially Bunny1! **

**anyway please review and tell me if you like it and want to continue cause i love getting reviews, any suggestions are also welcome i mite add them in...you don't know unless you review**

**anyways enjoy!**

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Midnight Happenings and Fake Names

The camp was not used to guests and therefore one of the gang had to give up their comfy bed in favour of the princess. Elenora had insisted that she would sleep on the floor as she had in the Holy Land but Robin would not hear of it. He still retained his icy cool towards his old friend which hurt Elenora deeply, but he was not the only one who agreed that Elenora could not sleep on the floor. Robin considered asking Djaq to bunk with Elenora but after the outburst Djaq had about the princess he decided that he was probably wiser to not piss off the woman who could poison him in his sleep. Although, she did look quite happy when she and Alan returned, the pair of them trying to keep the grins off their faces. Much had muttered something about honey before climbing into his own bed with a dull thud. Alan offered to share his bed with Elenora which earned him a whack on the head from Little John. Will offered to sleep on the floor and so Elenora took her place in Will's bunk.

As she snuggled into the covers she could feel the cosiness and warmth and she breathed in the intoxicating smell of Will. To even a peasant's nose, the bed would have smelt worse than cow dung, but to Elenora who had lived in hot, blood filled Acre for two years, to smell the forest was like coming home. As she was about to let weariness overcome her she heard the stifled sounds of shivering. She opened her eyes to find Will's form shivering in the cold. Elenora surveyed the camp to find all the outlaws fast asleep.

"Will, Will!"

She whispered into the dark. Will turned to the secluded corner where Elenora slept and crept over there with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Was I keeping you awake Elenora?"

Elenora smiled. Sweet Will, never thinking of himself.

"Yes you were, look it's a big bunk we can share. I'm freezing and could use the warmth."

She knew this was improper and her brother would murder Will if he ever found out, but nonetheless she wriggled over to the far side of the bed.

"Elenora, it's improper."

"I know Will, but I'm freezing and you're my friend, so will you help me?"

She was clever, Will thought, she knew exactly what it would take to get him in that bunk. Anyone else would have said that he was cold and Will didn't like pity. He knew she was quite warm as she was but he was happy nonetheless.

"Ok. Move over."

Elenora smiled and he climbed in and under the covers. They tried their best to stay as far apart from one another as possible, but they could not avoid their bodies touching and in the end they gave up and accepted the closeness.

"Goodnight Will."

"Sweet dreams Elenora."

A soft dappled light cascaded through the forest canopy creating beams of light all throughout the camp, signalling to the outlaws the start of a new day. It was early and the camp was silent save for the soft breathing of the sleeping outlaws and the occasional snort from Much. Elenora started to stir and found an arm curled across her waist and a warm body up against her own. She reached down to touch's Will's hand. Warm. This wasn't a dream. Will's nose brushed up against her hair and his eyes snapped open. He quickly retracted his arm and muttered a sorry. Elenora rolled over to face Will and their faces were barely an inch apart. He leaned in and then felt himself tumbling out of the bunk causing him to crash on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow!"

Elenora laughed. At first he was peeved but her laugh was so infectious he ended up in laughter too. Elenora placed her head in her hand and gazed at Will. A snort from Much brought them back to reality and Will scrambled to his feet to wake the other sleeping outlaws. Elenora smiled at herself knowing that her mission was now a little bit more complicated.

The gang set about making preparations for those entering the castle and finalising their plan. Little John set out to watch for the carriage and Elenora set to work making her men- at –arms presentable. She ordered them all to bathe, separately from Elenora and Djaq of course. The outlaws were then subjugated to poking and prodding to make them discreet and not easily recognised. The boys were all outfitted in purple and grey uniforms all bearing Prince John's insignia. They included a purple and grey tunic, long grey pants and high black polished boots. Their hair was combed neatly and they all received shiny helmets to cover their faces when with Gisborne or the Sherriff. Elenora circled the three lads feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Ok, you're done."

Much let out a large sigh.

"Finally. Now I can go eat."

"Just keep the uniforms clean Much. Now Djaq and I have to go get ready. If any of you so much as comes within a yard of me or Djaq and I will make sure to greet you with the pointy end of my sword, got it?"

Elenora shot a look at Alan who looked pretty smug.

"What? Wasn't gonna."

Elenora just lifted an eyebrow and walked off with her sack of possessions over her shoulder. Elenora first fitted Djaq into her serving clothes. They were grey with splashes of purple and matched the boys' outfits. Elenora tried to cover as much of Djaq's skin as possible and hid her short hair under a kerchief so the length wouldn't be noticeable. She could feel Djaq's hostility towards her, especially when asked to tighten the back of Elenora's gown.

When the girls emerged from the forest the outlaws took a second glance. Djaq although in plain clothing could not hide the exotic beauty that hid beneath the plain serving clothes and the gang had to take a double take. She blushed a little when Alan wolf whistled at her. But it was when Elenora emerged that the boys held their breath. No longer a scrawny girl in tunic and trousers stood before them but a princess that looked as beautiful as some otherworldly fairy trapped in human form. Will consumed every bit of her image, making sure to remember every detail of this lovely creature. She was fitted in a sapphire blue dress that was slightly off the shoulders. The tightly fitted embroidered bodice led to a soft silk floor length skirt. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful gold necklace with pearl detail and her earrings revealed a similar pattern. Her hair was tied in a neat braid that fell to her waist with small tendrils of chestnut hair framing her delicate face. And finally a delicate golden tiara that set off her entire image.

"What?"

Elenora broke the men's gaze with her question and they quickly busied themselves with one thing or another. Elenora shook her head and continued to pack her things, making sure to slip two small knives up her sleeves and a short sword to her leg . Will fidgeted in his new clothes, they felt odd and were not like his forest clothes and he had to leave his axe behind and carry a broadsword. This irritated him but he glanced over at Elenora, hair spilling over her shoulders as she tightened her sack of belongings. He watched her intently for some minutes astonished at the transformation from caterpillar to stunning butterfly. His thoughts were interrupted as Little John came bounding up to the camp.

"Carriage is here."

Robin looked over his men, Elenora sensed he needed to have a final word to his men before departing and so she excused herself and went and saddled Arrow for the journey. Robin, although cross with Elenora appreciated her intuitiveness and relaxed his angry expression.

"Alright, I don't need to remind you that you need to remain discreet and not draw too much attention to yourself and avoid Gisborne and the Sherriff if at all possible because they may recognise you. But I ask all of you to keep your distance with the princess."

"What do you mean master, I mean we're meant to keep a close eye on her right?"

Much looked at Robin his face puzzled, Will kept his eyes glued to the floor, Robin would murder him if he knew what had happened last night, and he was sure Robin wouldn't be the only one.

"No Much, I mean the other get close, intimately."

Much laughed.

"Master, I'm pretty sure we understand that she's the princess."

"Alright Much, I was just making sure. Now stay safe my friends and protect her well, I'll expect an update in three days."

Robin then shook each outlaws hand and wished them all good luck as they made their way down to the road along with Elenora who was atop Arrow in her blue cloak. She looked back at Robin and he turned and walked back to camp along with Little John. Marian appeared clearly groggy from her sleep. She bounded up to the princess and pulled her into a hug from atop her horse.

"Stay safe little one, we will meet soon."

She then placed a kiss on her cheek and watched her young friend be lead to destiny.

A gold carriage lay mangled on the road when the gang arrived. There was a large group of people and horses present all standing around the carriage talking until the princess emerged from the forest and they all immediately fell to their knees.

"Sir Mark, good to be in your company again."

Elenora said slipping back into her regal status lowering her head to a tall broad man who the gang assumed was chief of her security. He rose from the ground and nodded to the princess. She dismounted and walked towards him Arrow in tow.

"And yours, mistress Elenora."

Sir Mark broke his serious face and embraced his young charge in a hug. He twirled her around and she smiled at his familiar face. A man who had been entrusted with her safety since childhood, she missed his constant presence. Mark put her down and straightened himself.

"These the new recruits?"

He gestured towards Much , Allan and Will who looked at little nervous at the sight of this burly man.

"Yes can you provide my men Sam and Neil with mounts please Sir Mark?"

Much and Allan followed Sir Mark with Much muttering something about rotten fake names. Will looked at Elenora wondering if he was travelling with her. She leaned towards him and placed Arrow's reins in his hands.

"Please take care of him Henry."

Will looked a little startled but once realising this was the name chosen for him he clasped the reins tightly in his outstretched fingers and nodded. She gave him a small sad smile and he cursed Prince John for allowing that expression to cross his daughter's face. Will noticed the change in Elenora's demeanour when she was around her servants and guards and he could see the mask she wore while doing so. As she made her way to the approaching wooden carriage that would take them to Nottingham Will stroked Arrow's nose and stared after her retreating form. He could see how her eyes gazed into the foliage and a small sigh escaping from her lips. Elenora, now safely in the carriage took one last look into the forest and made ready to return to the world she despised.

* * *

**A/N: ta dah! no more setting up chapters! we're getting on with the story hope you like the reaction to the girl's outfits. i know the fake names are lame but oh well. ok so a lot of willxelenora action hope you liked the cute scene hehe i liked writing it. For Gisbourne fans he's comin in the next chapter so lots of angst over losing Marian...(any suggestions for a way he remembers her would be good!) **

**thanks to my reviewers!**

**i love reviews they help me keep getting on so please tell me what you think!! hope you're liking the story!**

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Angst and Evil Crocodiles

As soon as the message from Prince John arrived detailing their regal guest, the Sheriff began Nottingham preparations. Everything must be perfect for their long awaited victory, Vasey thought as he wandered the cold halls of Nottingham castle. Usually a quite independent man, the Sheriff of Nottingham was not used to leaving major parts of his plans to others and especially women. But the Princess of England was merely a pawn in the bigger picture and he would do anything to win the prize.

Sir Guy of Gisborne on the other hand could barely concentrate on the impending guest. It had been three weeks since Marian had punched him at the altar and disappeared. Although the bruising on his face had healed, a much deeper scar lurked beneath the surface. Ever since she had left him at the altar he was bitter and angry and yet still he longed for her. He knew deep down she felt something for him, she must. She could not treat him the way she had the past five years without feeling something. But then again, where was she? Why was she not back here with him where she belonged? His blackened eyes stared down from the castle parapet to find a carriage entering the gates. He sighed deeply and made his way down to the courtyard to face another day of pleasing the Sherriff and moving further away from the woman he loved.

Elenora let out a deep sigh as the carriage trundled into Nottingham courtyard. She hated carriages they were so uncomfortable and she couldn't see what she was facing. That was a big part of Elenora's personality, she needed to know her enemy. In the Holy War, she knew what to do, she did what she'd been preparing for her whole life, fighting. But at court it was different, she had to play the game and mess with people's minds, and that was a task she didn't find at all appealing. Although a feisty warrior, Elenora seemed to have trouble making friends, real ones. She could fake friendship for the sake of court games, but she lacked any true confidantes. That was why she was so fond of her ladies maids. Many would find it odd that a princess would find companionship in her servants, But Elenora was not a typical noble. The frivolities of court were so full of lies and deceit and she found more honest conversation with her maids and their lives. It was partly due to them that she longed to help the poor, for there were only so many kindnesses a princess could bestow on her servants before suspicion arose. She looked up at Mary and June who sat silently in the carriage trying not to look at their newest colleague. Elenora had tried to engage Djaq in a little small talk to try and relieve the tension but one word answers were all that escaped her lips.

June looked at her precious charge and saw the deep hurt swelling inside of her, all the years they'd been apart, never knowing whether she'd survived the Holy Lands. To see her safe and so beautifully grown up brought a wrinkled smile to her face. She looked at the Saracen girl, strange and silent, full of anger and bitterness, June knew there'd be work for her to do there if she could.

Elenora's stomach filled with the butterflies that inhibited her before court appearances and she tried to calm herself. She caught a glance of Will atop her beloved stallion and smiled to herself before quickly averting her eyes. June was a wise old woman and if Elenora wasn't careful she might receive a long winded lecture that no person ever wants to receive.

Trumpets blew and the carriage door was opened by a purple dressed footman. Sir Mark dismounted and moved towards the door holding out his hand. Light flooded the carriage and Elenora spotted Sir Mark's hand and instantly reached for it. She gently stepped out of the carriage onto the stone courtyard and surveyed her surroundings. A great stone castle loomed in front of her with an aging figure in long black velvet robes standing regally on the steps. A dark young man stood by his left shoulder wearing a brooding expression which quickly changed as she stepped out to an unmasked gasp. The faces of the nobles blurred and as much as she wanted Marian to be happy, she wished her dear friend was among the faces that seemed to engulf her. Sir Mark led Elenora by the hand up the steps to the Sherriff followed by her party in dignified procession.

The Sherriff bowed to the floor along with the sea of nobles that surrounded him.

"Your majesty."

Sir Mark released Elenora's hand and cleared his throat.

"The Sherriff of Nottingham my lady."

The Sherriff reached for Elenora's hand and kissed it with his bristly lips. Elenora fought the urge to retract her hand and instead smiled sweetly at the evil man before her.

"A pleasure good Sherriff. I am so thankful for your hospitality after my carriage was so horrendously damaged. I must also commend you on such a lovely county. Although I have only seen snippets from my window I see you have done great work here."

The words rolled off her tongue but with great effort. She had seen enough of the county on the way in to know why Robin was fighting the system and it was all Elenora could do not to plunge her small knife through his ribcage. The Sherriff's mouth curved into a wicked smile that reminded Elenora of the crocodile she had read about.

"You are too kind my lady. May I introduce my right hand man Sir Guy of Gisborne. He is to take care of your every desire."

"Thank you Sir Guy. Now dear Sherriff may I be shown to my quarters before we discuss the matter of my carriage?"

"Of course your majesty. Gisborne will show you and your servants to their chambers."

Gisborne gave a rare smile, this princess was far more beauteous than he could have ever imagined and the wounds of Marian's rejection started to fade as he held out his arm and led the key to the Sheriff's plans to her chambers.

* * *

**A/N: More of an inbetween chap it had to be written. More Gisborne angst over Marian so G/M fans stay tuned! ( i know it sounded like i was gonna make a Guy/OC but it will be forced rather than actually wanted by either) A shorter chap i know the next one will be longer and a little more interesting!**

**thanks again to Bunny1! **

**i know im getting hits so please review and tell me what you think!! **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Green eyes

Once Elenora was alone in her chambers she flopped down on the bed relief washing over her. When Sir Guy had led her to her room she could see that he fought to keep his control in her presence and when she met with the Sherriff he suppressed it sill. She could tell that her flatteries earlier had done well to convince the Sherriff that she was nothing more than a mere pawn in his very large game. Little did he know what power this pawn carried. He had been pleased with the plan and they agreed that she should be held for ransom at the end of the fortnight and that a letter would be delivered to the King to declare the terms of her release. She smiled at herself, thinking she had finally made herself useful, no longer just a pretty face. Elenora climbed off the bed and moved towards a large wooden chest that Mary and June had packed all of her belongings. She carefully lifted her clothes which revealed a layer of her most prized possessions. There were the books that her brother had given to her whenever he went away, a gold hilted long sword from her uncle , a large sack of coins and a small package wrapped in white silk cloth. She picked up this particular item and moved over to sit in the cushioned chair by the fire. The flames flickered in the fireplace creating a candlelit glow upon Elenora's delicate features as she unwrapped the small cloth. Her mother's necklace was truly a work of art. It was long, collared and draped down the neck in an elegant fashion. The wire was twisted to form vines and swirls that rested perfectly on the neck. But that was not what made the necklace so exquisite, the stones embedded into in were a precious emerald green, the same shade as her mother's eyes. Elenora's fingers brushed over the stones and remembered how when she was young she used to imagine her mother's eyes looking up at her. How different life would have been if her mother had not died. Elenora's eyes glazed over as she forced herself not to cry, not to show weakness.

Knock!Knock!

Elenora jumped in fright almost letting the necklace slip from her fingers.

"Come in!"

Elenora straightened her gown and pulled a loose curl from her eyes. Will entered in his strange uniform and Elenora let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's only you Will."

She stood up from the fire and started searching for the cloth. Will was about to begin his message before he eyed the glittering object in her hand.

"That's, beautiful. May I?"

He strode towards her and reached out is hand wishing to examine the necklace. Elenora looked hesitant but met his eyes and instantly handed it over. The same jolt of electricity sped up her arm. Will seated himself on the chair that Elenora had sat in and examined it closely.

"These stones are exquisite. Where did you get this?"

He looked up at her with those clear green eyes and Elenora fought the urge to throw her arms around him. Instead she moved closer to the fire to poke at the sizzling embers.

"It was my mother's. The stones are the same shade as my mother's eyes. It was the only thing she left me."

She looked deep into the fire, head filled with memories of her beautiful mother, so full of life, so joyful, so loving. She remembered the mother with the silky hair and green eyes twirling her fledgling daughter in her arms, reading her her first storybook, even watching her and Edward fighting with wooden swords. A small smile crept across her mouth.

"Well besides Arrow. My mother adored horses and she thought it fitting for me to have a horse of my own. Father thought it strange that she bought me a stallion as spirited as Arrow."

Elenora wrapped the necklace in the silk cloth and tucked it neatly under her clothes and closed the wooden lid gently.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Will snapped back to reality.

"Oh right, sorry. Gisborne wanted to know whether you were interested in a ride tomorrow."

"Tell him I'd be delighted. Maybe I could extract some useful information."

"You mean you are going to accept?"

"Yes Will, that's what I just said."

"But, but he's a tyrant."

Will crossed his arms and stared into the fire.

"Will"

Elenora said softly moving to kneel in front of the chair where Will sat so he was made to look at her.

"I know you despise him, but I must keep up appearances if our plan is to work. I don't like this any more than you do but it is just what must be done if we are to restore peace to Nottingham. Please don't be angry with me."

Her doe brown eyes penetrated the shield he drew around himself and his eyes softened.

"How can I be mad at you, you have been nothing but kind to me. Please forgive my icy tone, I'm only making this harder on you."

Elenora looked quite seriously at him.

"Well Will, this is not an easy crime to forgive, I think in order to earn my forgiveness you must endure something of a most dreadful nature."

Will looked taken aback at this, his eyes wide.

"I think you must sit here and keep me company while I read you a collection of Robin Hood ballads I've collected from some of the villages."

Her face cracked into a wide grin and Will burst out laughing rolling of the chair and onto the floor cackling with glee.

"You are truly a terrible princess to bestow such punishment, and just when we thought Robin's ego couldn't get any larger too."

"I am cruel indeed." She giggled. "Whatever shall we do with me?"

She too fell on the floor trying to suppress her giggles. For a moment Will forgot that Elenora was a princess and treated her as Elenora. He tickled her senselessly and she attempted to squirm towards her bed for shelter. As he grappled to pin her arms down on either side of her head he soon found himself completely on top of her. The giggling suddenly stopped. Elenora could feel Will's warm breath on her face and his heart beating against her own, almost in sync with the other. Will looked deeply into her liquid eyes and his nose brushed hers and sent tingles up her spine.

Knock! Knock!

Will immediately jumped to his feet and Elenora clamoured into her chair picking up the book beside her.

"Come in."

Djaq entered holding a jug of water and cloth. Her eyes played back and forth from Will to the princess knowing something was going on.

"Your majesty, it's time for bed."

Djaq held her head high as she spoke these words through gritted teeth.

"Alright Djaq. Will, make sure you deliver my message to Sir Guy."

"Yes my lady. Goodnight Djaq."

Will took one last look at Elenora before he left, she had removed her tiara and was now brushing her hair out in long strokes. He smiled knowing he would need this lovely image to face Gisborne.

Djaq slipped the silk nightgown over the princess's head and tied the ribbon at the back while June prepared Elenora's bed. Djaq hated her. She hated the way she was so regal and elegant. She hated the way that she could fight far better than her. But most of all she hated that Will seemed to care for her more than he'd ever cared for Djaq herself. She saw the looks that passed between them when she had entered the room and it made her feel ill.

"Thank you Djaq."

Elenora turned and smiled, smiled with all her heart so she may break the icy barrier that was between them. Djaq muttered a 'you're welcome' and closed the door behind her. Elenora let out a small sigh and moved over to the bed where June had rolled back the covers ready for her to hop in. Elenora removed her silk slippers and lay down on the cushy pillows. June pulled the covers over Elenora and moved to sit on the bed so she was looking straight into the princess's eyes. She placed a hand on Elenora's cheek and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Elenora's ear.

"Sweet heart, don't worry about Djaq. She's just got a bee in her bonnet about something. My guess would be she feels a little threatened by you. She's used to being the only woman in the gang and so this is a big change for her. She'll come round. In the mean time you need to just concentrate on fulfilling your uncle's wishes and helping Robin."

Elenora nodded and pulled her maid into a warm hug.

"June, what would I do without your wisdom? You're absolutely right, my focus should be on the mission."

June took one last look at the girl in the bed and remembered a time when Elenora's biggest concern was when Edward pulled her hair. Although still only a tender eighteen, the princess was now on her way to womanhood and showed incredible courage in the face of her enemies.

"Good night darling."

June left the room and Elenora lent back on her pillow letting her thoughts take over. She wished to make her peace with Djaq and she just seemed to push her away. She leaned forward so she was in view of the window and gazed at the night sky. The stars sparkled like glittering jewels against the midnight blue background. She sighed as Will's image swam into view. This is ridiculous she thought, like a carpenter as sweet and kind as Will would see her as anything more than a princess to be protected. His smiles and eager ear only sought an easier working environment. But then what was that scene on the floor? Did he simply get lost in the moment? She didn't really pick him as the bold type. Elenora shook her head and climbed under the covers. One day at a time, she thought, one foot in front of the other.

* * *

**A/N: chapter 9 finally done hope you like it! im not sure whether i'll keep going cause well im not getting many reviews and so im not sure whether ur still liking it?? and i mite decide to start another story so i dunno... tell me what you think?? **

**hope you enjoyed this one **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Ride and an incident

"This is excellent Gisborne."

The Sherriff was in his secret chambers and was pacing gleefully. Gisborne sat with a smug grin on his face arms folded.

"That pretty little princess is just about to revolutionize England. You know Gisborne, she's the first female that isn't an entire waste of space, unlike Marian."

Gisborne twitched slightly; he tried his best to keep his control. The Sherriff stopped in his speech and raised a finger in the air showing a brilliant idea had occurred to him.

"Oh, oh this is brilliant."

"What is my lord?"

"You, and the princess."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Think about it Gisborne, Marian left you at the altar and her days are numbered with Prince John coming into the throne. You must be part of the movement or fall to it Gisborne. Besides, this one is far less outspoken, more beautiful and most importantly powerful. Once King Richard is dead, if you were to marry her, you would be heir to the throne. And once Prince John is dead, you would be King of England. Tempted to marry her myself? A clue: no."

"But she has an older brother Prince Edward in the Holy Land."

"That can be arranged."

"Her father would never allow the union."

"What, the lieutenant of the man who orchestrated Prince John's rise to power? Although, if your hands were the ones that murdered Richard, that would secure the deal."

Gisborne had been hesitant, after all he did want Marian, but the thought of becoming King was even beyond his wildest fantasies and his blood ran at the feeling of that much power. The girl wasn't altogether bad either, far more gentile and obedient than Marian and a great deal more elegant.

"I'll do it."

"Good. You can start tomorrow on your little ride."

The Next Day...

Elenora hated when other people tended to her horse. It's not that she was a perfectionist or anything it was just they would always do it so unceremoniously. She leaned over the stall as the stableboy tightened Arrow's girth. She could see his head glancing at her wondering why this school lad was tending to him. She could do nothing but wait. She turned to lean on the stone wall looking out at the courtyard. Much, Will and Alan were saddling three horses a little way off along with her other guards. Much's mouth indicated that he was in the middle of a rambling session with her guards who laughed heartily. Dear Much, she thought, he hadn't changed a bit. Her thoughts turned to Robin and his cold treatment of her. She remembered the long nights they had spent talking and the battles where they had looked out for one another.

Gisborne took his time getting ready that morning. He combed his hair and washed his face with great care. He walked confidently down the stone steps and saw the princes leaning against the stable door. Her brown eyes were gazing off into the distance. She was a smaller build than Marian but had womanly curves that accentuated her every move. Gisborne smiled, this was going to be easy. He strode in her direction and she immediately snapped her attention to his approach. He bowed low and kissed her hand with tenderness.

"Your majesty, you look exquisite this morning."

Elenora blushed.

"Thank you Sir Gisborne."

"Please I prefer you to call me Guy."

At that moment the stable boy emerged with Arrow in tow.

"Your horse m'lady."

Elenora grabbed the reins and the stable boy bowed to the ground before departing. She made a note to herself to give him a few coins from her stash. Elenora made to grab the saddle and mount but Gisborne put his hand on hers.

"Allow me."

He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on Arrow's back delicately.

"Thank you Guy."

Guy flashed his best smile and clicked his fingers. His black stallion was brought before him and he flew on top.

Will watched this scene from across the courtyard. If it were possible, his eyes would have burnt holes in Gisborne's chest. How dare he treat her like some sack of grain to be picked up and carried at will? Much nudged Will from his trance.

"Will c'mon they're leaving."

Will clambered onto his own mount and head off after the pair along with the rest of the guards. As he watched the princess's glittering hair dance in the breeze he wondered how he was going to be able to control himself when the mere thought of her sent shingles up his spine.

The Sherriff watched this scene from his tower. Soon he wouldn't need the Black Knights. He would control the King of England.

Knock! Knock!

The Sherriff did not even flinch.

"Come in."

Harold of Surrey entered. He was a broad fellow with bulking shoulders and a round face. The Sherriff turned and clapped his hands.

"Ah Harold, all ready for our little trip."

"Yes my lord."

"Now you know what we discussed, make it look like the enemy killed the boy. That will put an end to King Richard's peace treaty."

"I swear it will be done."

Elenora loved being in the fresh air. Castle life had never suited her and she always felt best riding outdoors. Guy had engaged her in small talk of life in the court and of each's respective families although Elenora kept her own brief. She learned that Guy was not of noble birth but had worked his way upwards in rank. For all his dark doings that was impressive even though she knew not all had given up their positions freely. She was hard pressed to extract any useful information from him as so many guards were present and she could not discuss their plan in any detail. His flirtations increased and Elenora returned them to an extent that did not exceed royal propriety. She did however pick up that he was hungry for power and status which was a weakness Elenora could flaunt later.

They stopped by a stream where Guy thought they could picnic. Again he lifted her down from her horse where his hands lingered around her waist. Will glared at Gisborne from where he stood unpacking the horses. Elenora caught this look and reminded him with her eyes to focus. Much set about laying down a rug for Guy and Elenora to sit on. The other guards quickly set out an elaborate lunch which Guy and Elenora ate heartily.

"Sherwood Forest is indeed a beautiful place, but are we safe here? I've heard a band of outlaws reigns terror here."

Elenora knew this was risky, but if there were any plans to do with Robin, she would suss them out.

"Terror? They are just a bunch of forest thieves making trouble. You have nothing to fear your majesty, I will protect you."

"That does reassure me. I was wondering Guy, may I visit Locksley with you. I'd very much like to see your estate."

"Well the Sherriff said not to be out long..."

"We won't be, please?"

"But of course your majesty, we shall make haste. Guards! Pack this up and made ready for departure. Come my lady."

He held out his hand and Elenora rose gracefully. He escorted her to Arrow, her hand still resting on his. Will glanced at them and wondered what she was playing at.

They entered Locksley in a grand procession. The villagers ran to look at their royal visitor, whispering knowing the rumours from the palace to be true. Gisborne helped the princess off her horse at the manor and Thornton came out to greet them. He fell to the ground in a low bow.

"Your highness, such an honour to be in your presence."

"And yours good sir."

Elenora smiled sweetly and inclined her head at the kindly old man. Guy tucked Elenora's hand in the crook of his arm and led her through the house he was proud of. Although Robin had only told her of Locksley she could feel this house was undoubtedly his, regardless of Gisborne's residence there. They then walked through the village meeting some of Gisborne's people. At first they were shy and timid, but once they had shaken her hand and seen her warm smile, the fear melted away. Elenora even managed to slip a few coins from her pocket to them when Guy wasn't looking. Elenora felt for these people. They were scared and half-stared and her urge to complete her mission grew stronger still. As soon as the Sherriff was taken care of, she must restore Robin to his people, the ones who needed him.

Robin watched the Princess's arrival in Locksley from the shadows. He saw the coins that found their way to his people's hands and he watched how her smiles won them over. This reminded him of Liam and the compassion he showed to his fellow man. Maybe he had been too hard on her. What hurt him most about her deception was that he had not picked up on it himself. He would be sure to try his best to make it right with her when he got the chance.

Djaq fiddled with Elenora's dress as she tried to repair the tear in it. She was sitting in the small room which she June and Mary shared in the servants chambers. She was never very good with sewing but she couldn't refuse when she saw the amount of chores Mary and June had to do before her royal bitchness came back from the ride. As Djaq attempted to put the thread through the needle, eyes screwed up in concentration, June entered carrying a large basket of Elenora's gowns whistling to herself.

"Good morning Djaq dear how are... do you need some help?"

"No, no I'm fine."

June put down the basket hands on her hips as she watched Djaq. She raised an eyebrow and Djaq finally put down the dress in a huff.

"I don't know how you do it June. Waiting on her hand and foot, mending all these fancy gowns following her around like you do not even exist."

June took the dress out of Djaq's lap and started to expertly sew the fabric.

"It's not as bad as you think. Elenora saved my family and Mary's from destitution. She boards all of her staff's families in the palace, she pays us well and apart from her little Holy Land escapade she doesn't give me too much grief."

" That is what bugs me the most. She is too perfect."

"Oh Djaq honey don't ever be jealous of Elenora. She is a princess and there is no one unhappier than royalty. They never have any choices in life and are bound by what is best for their country. She can never marry for love, she will end up with some stuck up duke that couldn't care less about her."

"It is better than slavery."

"Although I wouldn't know myself I'd say what happened to her in the Holy War would be a fair trade. Here you go the dress is mended and by the sound of the commotion upstairs, Elenora is back."

"What do you mean what happened to her in the Holy War?"

June made to leave but doubled back realising what she'd done.

"Oh, uh nothing you need to worry about. Djaq, try not to be too hard on the princess, she is risking her life to help you."

* * *

**A/N: umm for Guy/Marian fans Guy does not love Elenora he just wants the power so more angst for Guy and a little run in in the next few chapters. for Robin and Marian fans.. the next chapter is for you! i couldnt fit it in this one so next chap ok? will find out what happened in the Holy Land later **

**anyway thanks for my reviewers i love u! please review so u can tell me what you think!? (btw bunny1 i couldnt bear to make it Elea so i hope her royal bitchiness was ok!?) **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11- The Night Watch and a Bath

Back at the camp Robin was pacing with a frustrated air. Little John had gone to make some deliveries to Clun so Marian and Robin were all alone. Marian sat in the corner of the camp silently throwing her dagger at the tree. She was so fed up with sitting at the camp all day long. She was happy to be in the forest with Robin and the others but a part of her longed to be back in the action and an even larger part of her longed to be close to her friend that she had only recently recovered. She looked down at herself and sniffed her shirt. She dropped it immediately wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Robin, I'm going down to the stream for a bath, are you going to be alright here?"

Robin stopped his pacing and looked at the woman who had held his heart all these long years. A mischievous thought occurred to him that distracted him from the fact that he wanted to talk to Elenora and apologise. He nodded at Marian and she walked off towards the stream fresh clothes in hand.

Marian made her way down to the stream where she sat herself down on one of the smooth rocks that hung over the surface of the water. She let the warm sun lick at her skin as she removed her tunic and trousers and climbed into the water in her shift. The cool water hit her and while the cold shocked her nerves the water felt so good and she longed to be clean again. She didn't understand how the boys could go for so long without a bath. She was about to reach for her soap when she heard a noise from amongst the trees. Her heart started to race as she started to panic. She was quite far out and her sword sat among her clothes on the rock. She tried to calm herself when a flash of something flew past her followed by a loud splash. As Marian tried to swim to the bank a pair of hands grasped her legs and pulled her back. She turned to free herself from her attacker only to find a spurt of water hit her right in the face. She wiped at her eyes and her vision cleared for her to see a pair of clear green eyes staring right back at her followed by the mischievous grin that was trademark to the infamous Robin Hood.

"Robin! You scared me half to death!"

He had released her legs and she swam a little so her legs could splash water straight into his face.

"Marian! What was that for!?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close so splashing him was impossible. Marian giggled uncontrollably while she squirmed to get out of Robin's grasp. She suddenly realised how close they were and that Robin wore no shirt at all. Robin's hair clung round his eyes as he looked deeply into Marian's. Her hands were now on his shoulders and she moved her fingers to play with his hair. Robin's neck leaned in so his nose brushed against hers and his forehead rested on her brow. Marian moved in and kissed him softly tantaslising him with her lips as Robin moved to deepen the kiss. All the worries and grief that had plagued the two hearts were now being repaired by the infinite closeness the now shared. Robin's hand attempted to slide up her waist but they were interrupted by a little cough from Little John.

"You two, meant to watch camp."

The two hastily broke apart a little breathless but made their way to shore Little John turning and starting to walk away giving Marian some privacy. Marian yanked on her clothes and Robin threw on his tunic. Marian leaned over to lace up the cord at the front of his shirt and he stroked her arms. He then intertwined her hand with his and the two made their way back to camp, a little more content with their lot in life.

Will and Alan were on guard duty on the parapet that night. The cold wind bit at their uniforms as they tried to focus on potential movement around the castle walls.

"Not being funny mate but it's freezing up here I think I might go down to the kitchen and get myself some ale."

"Alan we're here to do a job not sneak off. What if something happened to the princess while you were gone? And we both know you're just off to visit Djaq, whose room is right next to the kitchen."

"William Scarlett, I am appalled that you would even suggest I would do something as devious as that."

"You were thinking about it though."

"Who wouldn't mate?"

Will rolled his eyes and started to walk to the other side of the parapet.

"Just do your patrol Alan."

"Prude!"

Will was just pondering the now progressing relationship between Alan and Djaq when he noticed a black shadow on the castle walls. He made his footsteps silent as he crept along the stone walkway towards the figure unsheathing his sword slowly. His breathing slowed as he moved behind the figure. As he moved closer his grip on his sword relaxed as the figure became more identifiable.

"Elenora?"

He kept creeping closer and finally pulled back the hood that kept her hair from flying freely. She was crouched on top of the wall with her arms encircling her knees. She turned around to see Will, her eyes swimming. She furiously wiped at them trying to hide the tears she shed.

"I'm sorry Will I know I shouldn't be up here I just..."

"The Holy Land?"

Her head nodded.

"There is no escaping them, my dreams, they run red with blood. I see their faces when I close my eyes. It's silent, but I see them, the claws of death reaching over them as my sword makes the fatal swipe. I see their eyes, the light leaving them and the utter realisation that death is approaching. I guess there are just some things you never forget."

Will's eyes softened, he reached out his hand to hold hers. She jumped a little and nearly fell down the walls to certain death, but his other hand found its way around her waist, holding her safe, from harm.

"Come on Elenora, I'll take you back to your room."

Elenora nodded and grabbed his forearm so she could jump off the ledge and into his waiting embrace. She was a little shaky and took a moment to recover. As Will stood there holding this strong yet extremely fragile woman in his arms, he wondered how he would suppress his feelings for a whole fortnight. She suddenly straightened up and made a quick dash at her eyes, she then pulled on her hood and crept quietly back to her room without making a single sound. Will's cloak furled around him and he decided it was about time he went and woke Much up for his shift, although how Will was meant to sleep, he didn't have a clue.

**A/N: Hey guys just some fluff for Robin and Marian fans and Will and Elenora ones if you're out there! Next chap furthers the story a little I just loved these scenes too much not too include them. hope you're satisfied! **

**again thankyou to my reviewers you rock! btw check out my joint fic with bunny1! please review you know i love them**

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Masks, preparations and plans

The days went by in the castle with very little event. Gisborne pursued Elenora to an extent to which very much contented the Sherriff. He was pleased with how quickly Gisborne had put Marian aside and moved to a woman of status in power. Vasey and Gisborne were in the Sherriff's quarters deciding on which flowers to send Elenora.

"I like the roses sire, very romantic."

"Yes, yes Gisborne but our deadline is fast approaching, you only have a week left before Richard arrives, and that doesn't leave us much time now does it?"

"I thought things were progressing quite steadily my lord. We have spent every day together."

"Yes Gisborne and you thought you were progressing well with Marian as well and we all saw how well _that _turned out."

"Elenora is different."

"That may be true but we need something to seal the deal. I was thinking maybe a masked ball of some sort. We never really did have a formal welcome to our royal guest."

"But my lord I do not know how to dance."

"Well I suggest you learn Gisborne if you're to win the prize."

Gisborne nodded then gave instructions to the florist who was carrying the roses.

"Seven hundred of these to her majesty's chamber, one hundred for every day I have known her."

The Sherriff rolled his eyes and in a voice only his birds could hear muttered.

"Well la di da di da."

June pulled tightly on the corset now strapped around Elenora and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Honestly June, must you pull so hard, I would like to keep my ribs you know."

"Darling for someone who has fought in the Holy Land you do an awful lot of whinging."

"Believe me June, the soldiers in the Holy Land have no idea . They don't know what pain is."

"Hush your mouth or I shall wash it out. Now hold still I'm done."

June smiled smugly to herself as Elenora stuck her tongue out at the old woman who was fetching her dress out of the drawers.

"Put that tongue in your mouth where it belongs. Cheeky thing. Of all the princesses in the world I get saddled with the one who sticks her tongue out, dresses like a boy and goes off to war."

June pulled the emerald dress over Elenora's head and started to fasten the ribbon at the back.

"You don't mean it June, I know you don't. Why does the Sherriff have to throw this ball anyway? It's not like Gisborne doesn't already have enough opportunities to flirt with me in public. Why go through the charade of dressing up for it."

"Because you're a princess and princess's must always..."

"Do what's best for her country"

Elenora said sarcastically.

"Don't you sass me? I'll stick a spider down your dress, and then we'll see whose laughing."

Mary walked in with Elenora's hair things and mask come fresh from the seamstress.

"You two are not still at it."

Elenora had now moved to her dresser and looking glass while June tried to make do with the princess's long unruly locks. Her arms were folded.

"June started it!"

June yanked a little roughly on Elenora's hair which made her jolt backwards.

"June give her hair to me."

Mary then took the hair from June and started pinning it up while leaving curls to fall around the shoulders. June began rummaging in Elenora's belongings before she found the little silk package.

"I think you might need her tonight dear."

Elenora gave a brief smile. That was the great thing about June, all teasing aside, June knew how to take care of her better than anyone else.

"Thanks June."

Mary finished fastening the last curl and carefully placed the glittering tiara on Elenora's head.

"You're ready."

Elenora grabbed the green mask from the table and fastened it over her eyes.

"All right ladies it's show time."

Much tried his best to comb his hair but with great difficulty.

"I do not see why we must go to the ball, we were not invited."

Will was fastening his axe under his tunic.

"Because Much, guards are not allowed to enter the hall and the princess needs protection."

"I still do not think it is right."

Alan, who had gone all out on his outfit looked right at home in is new look.

"The thing is Much it's a feast. Which means food. But more importantly, a ball means babes."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"They're better than food!"

Much and Alan glared at each other from across the room. If those two didn't kill each other tonight Will thought he'd be satisfied. Although the entire day all Will could think about was a way that he could steal a dance with Elenora with no one noticing. He pulled his mask on and turned to face his companions.

"Come on lads, show time."

The Sherriff had spared no expense in transforming the great hall into a regal fantasy land. Lush red curtains draped over the staircases. Roses littered the tables and dozens of candles hung from the newly installed candelabras. Every noble was invited to welcome the royal princess in all their splendour. Couples had already started dancing and although thrown for evil purposes, the party seemed to be quite enjoyable. The rest of the gang had assembled near the food table at Much's request, but were soon stopped as the royal guest of honour arrived. Marian had insisted that she come also regardless of Gisborne, there was no way she was leaving her friend to suffer without knowing she was safe. She had decided on a simple red gown but had borrowed a blonde wig that Elenora had given her so she wouldn't be recognised. How Elenora had such a stash of wigs Marian could still not puzzle out. A short plump man in purple uniform blew an over-sized trumpet and read from a large roll of parchment.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Elenora of England."

Will could only seem to hear the sound of his own heartbeat as a beautiful angel entered at the top of the stairs. Her elaborate emerald frock paled in comparison to her beauty as she shone under the candles. Her hair was no longer tied but fell loosely around her shoulders, sparkling pins scattered throughout creating an allusion of gold dust. Although hidden beneath a mask Will could still make out the eyes that enraptured his soul and stole his breath away. But his eyes fell down her swan like neck to the green necklace she had shown him. He had thought it beautiful when he held it in his palm but there were no words to describe the effect it had on her. She descended down the stairs in a haze lit glow where Gisborne's hand awaited her. Sound suddenly returned to Will when he saw the smirk that was evident of Gisborne's features as he asked Elenora for the first dance. She nodded her head and for a brief moment her eyes flickered over to where Will stood with a slight sign of recognition. A smile played on her lips as she took Gisborne's arm and was led to the dance floor.

The minstrels in the corner struck up a happy tune and Elenora placed her hand in Gisborne's and the other on his shoulder. He in turn slithered his arm around her waist bringing her close enough to smell his hot sticky breath. She pulled out her best smile and began to waltz around the great hall. Elenora could see the other couples swirling about her and they soon became nothing but a blur. She blinked her eyes and suddenly she was back in the Holy Land. The colourful dancers were now men struggling in a dance of their own, the dance of death. She could feel her pulse racing, her mouth going dry her head started to scream "get me out of this nightmare." And then it went quiet. A pair of grey eyes met hers and the battle faded away leaving the great hall just as she had left it. He had brought her back again. The dance ended and Gisborne bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. Elenora inclined her head and was about to search for the grey-eyed man before another pair of arms seized her and she started twirling again. Her head spun as her eyes searched the hall hoping to glimpse her friend.

"Looking for someone?"

She finally turned to gaze at her partner and found grey eyes devouring hers. Elenora smiled and clung to Will a little more tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you remember?"

"I didn't know that this was what Robin had in mind."

Will twirled her and brought her back in so her ear was but a centimetre from his lips.

"You know its not..."

Suddenly the couple was pulled apart from a very angry Gisborne.

"Not interrupting am I?"

**A/N: Ok a little bit of a cliffie oooo wat will Gisborne do? ( a marian/ guy scene coming in the next chapter (r/m shippers dont worry its a one sided scene!) ) anyway hope you liked this chapter! if u liked this u mite also like my joint fic with Bunny1 watch for updates soon!**

**as always thanks to my reviewers keep them coming! also thanks to Gaia who made the effort to overcome the language barrier! **

**anyways **

**luvs **

**XxScarlett PrincessxX**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- A quick dash and a unexpected kiss

Robin and Marian were over near the food table trying to keep Much from eating the entire banquet when they saw Gisborne with Elenora and Will. Both of their eyes widened in shock as they watched Gisborne put his hand on Will's shoulder. Marian whispered in a low voice to Robin, her mouth pressed against his ear.

"Robin, if he recognises Will, all of us are gone as will all hopes of peace."

Marian started to walk away but Robin grabbed her hand realising what she was about to do.

"No, I will not let you sacrifice yourself for this."

Marian took Robin's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Robin, if we blow this we may not get another chance. I will be careful, I promise."

She kissed him full on the lips, soaking up his sweetness, storing it up so she would not forget in case this did not work. She then turned and walked away from Robin.

Meanwhile Gisborne had Will by the collar breathing fiercely down his neck.

"Gisborne."

He turned and saw a young noblewoman with wheat coloured hair.

"Who are you?"

Marian smirked and pulled off her wig letting her dark hair fall around her shoulders. Elenora gave a little breath intake and Will brushed her fingertips to keep her surprise minimal. Gisborne's eyes widened as he stared at the woman who had left him at the altar weeks ago. The Sherriff surveyed the entire scene from his chair and broke Gisborne from his trance.

"After that outlaw!"

Marian broke into a run pulling out a sword from one of the guard's belts. Gisborne immediately dropped Will and ran after her along with the rest of Vasey's guards. June and Mary came running up to Elenora checking to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright love?"

June enquired placing her hand on Elenora's shoulder. Mary looked around the room a little frantically. Elenora looked at her maids and pulled them close so only they could hear the words she spoke.

"You need to get Alan and Much out of here for the moment, it's not safe they may think there are more outlaws about."

They both turned and hastened to look for the two masked guards while Elenora turned to Will and spoke softly.

"Get Robin out of the castle and back to Sherwood do you understand. Make sure Little John has him because I don't want him doing anything stupid, ok?"

Her eyes looked worried and he ran off in search of Robin. She let out a sigh of relief whilst the Sherriff made his way over to her.

"Come your majesty, we must get you to safety until we catch the outlaws, wherever that one is Hood is never far behind along with his misguided men. You must come with me to my quarters where I can protect you."

Elenora nodded and proceeded to follow the Sherriff and his barrier of guards to his chambers.

Mary searched frantically for Much before finding him stuffing his face with banquet food.

"Much! You have to get back to the servants quarters before they start interrogating guests. Come with me."

Mary grabbed his hand and started to guide him through the throng of guests. Mary was not accustomed to this sort of excitement. A meek and placid girl with a knack for cooking, suddenly found herself feeling bold and a rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins. She liked Much very much, he always adored her cooking and could identify with living as a servant. She laughed a little when they ran down the stairs towards the kitchens and she felt free. Much watched her and considered how pretty she was. Although not an obvious beauty like Marian or the princess she did present a certain sparkle which made her appear glowing. Much turned and saw some guards coming towards them.

"Mary!"

Mary swung her head around and pulled him into a side pocket in the wall pulling him close. She then proceeded to kiss him so that the guards could make out neither of their faces. What started with an innocent distraction turned into something far deeper. His mouth widened to devour hers and her lips responded passionately. Soon the guards had passed them and the couple finally broke apart. Much looked flustered and Mary blushed.

"That was, well, that was you know... "

Mary smiled into his light blue eyes and said with a large grin on her face.

"Much, shut up."

Before pulling is neck down towards her so that they could continue collecting "honey."

Marian had been running for what seemed like an eternity, trying her best t dodge Gisborne. She had exited the castle and was running out of the gates of Nottingham when a pair of arms seized her.

"Gotcha."

Marian smelt the breath and struggled with all her might but was greeted with a small curved dagger at her throat.

"We need to talk."

Gisborne then pulled Marian into a side alley where he pinned her arms against a wall.

"You think I didn't know where you went when you disappeared? Did you think I was stupid? Marian, we could have had a life together, we could still have a life together, just come back to me, I could protect you."

"I will not marry a traitor, you lied to me Guy."

"And you think Hood less traitorous? He fights against everything we stood for."

"You mean you and the Sherriff."

"Marian why do you fight me when 'm trying to help you?"

"Help me how? You have put a dagger to my throat and pinned me to a wall. I guess that's why you have so few friends."

Gisborne's grip tightened around her arms and she winced in pain.

"I know you want me Marian, that's why you came here tonight, you couldn't stay away. You wanted me to chase you. If you like games, I could show you a few..."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek and in return she spat in his face.

"If I wanted to kiss a snake I'd go to the forest. I'm sure the snake will be far tenderer than you ever could."

"You forget, Marian darling, that I have all the power here. There is no way I'm letting you go a second time. You will be my wife, willing or no."

He yanked her off the wall and started to head out of the alleyway when a dark figure loomed ahead of them.

"Don't think you're taking her anywhere."

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the long update, i know this chapter is shorter but i wanted to leave you a cliffie because im evil and i want reviews evil grin. anyway hope you like i know it sucks for Much and Eve fans but Mary suited the situation and i thought it was cute so :p yeah sorry for R/M fans there will be a lot of stuff for you next chap i promise its about to get interesting! alan and djaq fans some goodies for you too! if u like this story/ have any suggestions/ just want to say ur hungry please review cause well they make me feel special ;) **

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Getaways, Kisses and Interruptions

Elenora sat in the Sherriff's quarters silently sipping the wine that she had been given. The Sherriff eyed her with curiosity, for a dainty princess she had been uncharacteristically calm about the whole ordeal, her mind seemed to be away from the intrusion at her ball.

"Is something troubling you your majesty?"

Elenora tried to stop thinking about Marian and what she'd done for her but it was difficult, she was only snapped back to where she was by the Sherriff's cold chilly hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"I am fine my lord I am just a little worn from the days exercises that is all."

Elenora stood and moved towards the window so she had a clear view of the town. Somewhere out there Marian had just saved her and the gang's butts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian could hardly breathe. Gisborne's grip on her had tightened and she tried to remain conscious as black spots began appearing before her eyes. The mysterious figure had moved forward so his face was becoming visible but Marian had already passed out on the ground crumpling into a silken mess. Robin's eyes widened in panic, all he saw was red and Gisborne was the cause. He pulled out his saracean sword and made a swipe at Gisborne who moved backwards withdrawing his own sword.

"You're not taking her away from me this time Hood. Marian is mine."

"Funny, she didn't seem yours when she punched you at your wedding then left with me."

"You messed with her head."

"Really because I'm not the one who has left her to pass out in the alley like a dog!"

Robin made a final swipe and slashed Gisborne's sword arm and he yelped in pain and fell backwards as Robin landed a solid kick in the centre of his chest. He then carefully scooped up Marian and ran out of the alleyway to a very angry Will who was clutching his head.

"Robin! You did not have to knock me out!"

Will then glanced at the cargo Robin was carrying and his features softened.

"Oh Robin. Cmon lets get her out of here."

Robin shook his head.

"Get back to the castle and guard the princess. Make sure no one sees you do you understand?"

"She said to take you to Little John."

"You answer to me not her Will."

With a final look Robin hastened out of Nottingham trying to keep the journey as smooth as he could manage for Marian who was still out cold.

"Hold on love, hold on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June had found Alan and delivered him back to the serving quarters and into Djaq's arms. She's been pacing the hall for hours praying that they had not been discovered, she knew Alan would break under torture. But when she'd seen his smiling face running down the stairs she got up and leapt into his arms much to his surprise. She clung to him so tentatively that all he could do was snuggle into her hair and wrap his arms around her waist and hold her there. June smiled her all knowing smile and made her way to her room for a quick revival. These young people, she thought, all so full of strength and love.

After a respectable amount of time Alan placed Djaq on the ground and both blushed furiously.

"I am glad you are safe."

Djaq glued her eyes to the ground and did not dare look at him. She knew if she looked at him there would be no force strong enough to stop her from throwing her arms around him and kissing him the way she had longed for these past weeks. Alan looked at her, blushing in her maid's uniform and thought how beautiful she looked, jet black hair curling around the eyes, mouth quirking into a small smile around the corners of her mouth. He leaned down a little so she was at eye-level and tilted her chin so she could look nowhere else but his eyes. Djaq looked at his clear green eyes and then slowly moved her gaze to his mouth where small bristly hairs played around them. Without thinking her fingers moved to brush these small hairs and he let out a soft moan. The next thing she knew his mouth was over hers, hungrily devouring her, giving her what she wanted most. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly burrowing his hands in her hair. The kiss started to become uncontrollable with each of them pulling closer and closer until they thought they might explode.

cough cough

The pair broke apart both breathless to find Much and Mary standing on the stairs looking very smug.

"Oh don't mind us."

Mary giggled and pulled Much down the corridor keeping her fingers locked in his.

"You don't think."

"Much and Mary."

They looked after the pair and looked at each other and broke into laughter. Alan let Djaq down and she reached up to brush her fingers against his lips. He closed his eyes and let another soft moan escape him. He moved towards her put she pushed him away playfully.

"I don't think so Mr A-Dale. Save some for later."

She then turned on her heel and flounced back to her room, backside wiggling, knowing he was staring. He just stood there watching dumbfounded and tried to process what had happened. Had he and Djaq just kissed? He always thought she liked Will. He shook his head and let a wide grin creep across his face as he almost (almost) skipped on his way to guard duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sherriff had found Gisborne in an alleyway bent over in pain trying to cover his arm. As the Sherriff looked down upon the snivelling lieutenant he only uttered four words.

"Clean up your mess."

He then gave the princess the ok to return to her room where she began pacing frantically. Was Marian ok? Did Much and Alan get seen? Did Will get Robin to Marian before he did something stupid? She was interrupted by Gisborne fumbling into her room.

"Guy."

She looked at noticed his arm and gathered some clean bandages and water.

"What happened? Did you catch the outlaw?"

He shook his head and sat down removing his shirt so she could get at the wound.

"No, Hood showed up and took her from me."

He said this with such bitterness that just to spite him Elenora pressed some hot water onto the wound. He flinched in pain and she began dabbing the wound.

"So Robin Hood did this to you?"

"It was a fluke your majesty, nothing more."

Elenora wrapped the bandage around his arm and finished it with a bow.

"Where did you learn to do that."

"I picked up a few basic things here and there, they come in handy."

Yes, very handy in the Holy Land she thought keeping the small smile to herself. Gisborne smiled and stood, towering over Elenora.

"Thank you for your help your majesty. I do not know how I will return the favour."

He leaned closer towards her and she tried to think of a reason to pull away when the door opened. Will entered looking stunned at the sight of Gisborne, bare-chested and standing less than an inch from Elenora. Elenora glanced at him and let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Your majesty, June says it is time for bed."

"Yes, Henry Sir Guy was just leaving now that I have patched him up. Take care of the wound Guy, I shall see you tomorrow."

Gisborne looked like he was about to rebut but instead swept out of the room bumping angrily against Will's shoulder as he walked out. Will entered the room and closed the door as Elenora put the bandages away.

"You let Robin get away."

"I didn't have much of a choice."

Elenora looked over at him expecting to get angry but changed when she saw the faint bruising surfacing on Will's forehead.

"Oh, sit down and let me have a look at it."

Will moved to kneel before the fire and Elenora sat in front of him, emerald dress fanning out on the floor. Her fingers moved to brush back his hair and examine the purple and green markings.

"Robin really wanted to go after Marian didn't he? I have some salve that should help lessen the colouring a little and hopefully some of the pain."

She moved and grabbed a little jar and rubbed at little on her fingers.

"I don't need help with the...ouch!"

Her fingers touched the spot and she smiled a little.

"Sorry."

Her eyes stayed focused on his forehead, which left his to wander freely. He looked at the beautiful green necklace and how it sparkled under the firelight.

"There all better."

She moved to pull her fingers away but he grabbed them in his and pulled her hand slowly down to his chest.

"No. There was something else that hurt."

Elenora gulped and finally looked at Will, clear blue eyes staring at her.

"There is nothing with Gisborne and I Will you know this. But for my safety as well as yours you know I must play this game."

"It doesn't make it any easier. You know I, how I, well you know..."

The door swung open and June walked in carrying hot water and Elenora's night gown. She didn't even look shocked but went on to put the hot water on the dresser.

"You'd better hurry off to bed Mr Scarlett, wouldn't want you to be tired for your guard duty."

Will took a last look at Elenora and leapt off the floor and quickly exited, pausing a moment once he was out the door to catch his breath. Elenora remained on the floor trying to savour the moment.

"You know nobody in this castle seems capable of knocking."

She got off the floor and made her way over to her wooden chest and removed the necklace.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing things that would get you into trouble."

Elenora tried to act innocent.

"I don't know what you are on about June."

June moved towards her and starting to undo her corset.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You and that carpenter. I know these looks Elenora, you know quite well I was not born yesterday. I would heed you to stay away from him. He could ruin everything and you know it. "

"This is not like you June."

June turned her around to face her, looking at the grown woman that now stood before her, remembering the child she was and how much of a child was still in her.

"You know that regardless of the current circumstance that you and that boy have no future. Don't try to deny it I know you think about it. But I am putting a stop to it right now do you understand? You are a princess, and a princess will you always be. It's time to take responsibility Elenora, accept who you are. Don't try to hide behind you're warrior mask or the perception that you have a say in your future. You know I have always supported your freedom, but even if this plan does work, you will still have to marry a prince, not a carpenter."

By this time June had dragged Elenora's nightgown over her head while Elenora stared at her.

"Now sweet dreams dear."

She said as she tucked the princess into bed. She then blew out the candles and exited the room. As she entered the hallway she could have sworn that she saw Will running down the staircase.

**A/N: Hey guys soz long update exams bite! Slightly longer chapter cause its been a while. Some fluff for allan and djaq fans hehe ( more r/m coming soon!! cause i love them they're still no1 couple) so yeah tell me if you like it. give suggestions whatever its 30seconds but it makes me happy and gives inspiration so review and enjoy!**

**luvs**

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Good News Bad news

Robin could not hear John's bellowing voice as he entered the camp, all he could hear was his own voice whispering fiercely. _Don't die Marian, please, I cannot lose you again._ His journey from the castle had been ragged, traversing the countryside with such a cargo in his arms had proved more difficult than he expected and it was only when he placed Marian on her bed that the full affects of the journey took their toll. His voice rasped at Little John who stood over him dumbfounded.

" Water."

John rushed over and got a cup of water but instead of Robin sipping it himself he lent over and tilted Marian's chin so that her lips parted slightly to allow water down her throat. Her face showed no response as the cool water slid down her throat. Already faint bruising were emerging around her neck and Robin held her head close to his so their cheeks made contact.

"Please, Marian, love, not like this."

His hand was left absentmindedly on the bed when warm fingers brushed against them and Marian's eyes fluttered open sleepily. They were worn from a long struggle. She tried to open her mouth to speak but Robin placed two fingers on them and gathered her in his arms.

"Shhh it's alright I've got you now, I won't let go."

Little John smiled a little before grabbing his staff and murmured something about finding some dinner leaving the lovers to their own devices. It was a few hours before Marian started to regain her strength, all the while Robin stayed vigilant beside her side.

"Robin,"

Robin had been dabbing her forehead and he looked into her eyes, fingers brushing her cheek.

"What is it love?"

She moved her hand to the other side of the bed and patted the bed invitingly. Robin knew what she wanted. There was always an unspoken language that they had shared, where words were not needed. He grabbed another blanket and moved onto the bed encircling her in his arms and pulling the blanket so as cover the two of them. He buried his face in her sweet soft smelling hair and she move gently around to bury her face in his neck. Soon her breathing slowed and she fell to sleep leaving Robin to listen to her heart beating against hers , almost in unison. He finally allowed exhaustion to overcome him and slip into the beautiful dream that he found himself in. His grip tightened a little around her protectively knowing that for this moment, nothing could touch them.

John walked back into the camp near dawn and saw the pair huddled in the corner of the camp in complete and utter bliss. He quietly put down the firewood he collected and moved off into his own bed thinking of his Alice and the times he had held her and the world stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elenora was woken early the next morning by Mary who had drawn a warm bath. Elenora opened her eyes to the breaking sunlight and recalled June's words of the night before_. __He could ruin everything and you know it. _She pulled her pillow over her head groaning. Why was life so complicated? Mary's hand tapped her on the shoulder and she tried to bury herself under the covers.

"Up you get sleepy head it's time for a bath."

Elenora peeked out from under the covers and saw Mary's smiling face. She then climbed out of bed determined to make the best of the situation. June was right, she had to stay away from Will, it was the only way she could keep him safe. If Gisborne knew or her father, she shuddered to think what they would do. Mary helped her into the bath and started pulling out Elenora's crimson dress ready for the day. An unabashed smile crept across her face and Elenora looked quizzically at her.

"Mary? Did something happen last night that you would care to share?"

Mary kept her eyes glued to the dress.

"Oh course not princess, I did as I was told, I got Much away safely."

At this point she blushed the same colour as the dress and she could not hide it anymore. Elenora almost leapt out of the bath.

"Mary! I knew it! You like Much! What happened."

"Your highness shhh you're getting water all over the floor."

"I'm getting out of this bath and you're telling me everything."

As soon as Elenora was in her dress Mary sat her down to dry her hair.

"Spill!"

"Your highness"

"Oh please please!"

"Oh Elenora it was wonderful! There was a guard coming so I pulled him away and I kissed him!"

"Did he kiss you back!?"

"Yes, oh he's so sweet and charming and perfect."

" Oh Mary!"

Elenora stood and went and hugged the maid who still was blushing furiously. The two girls were squealing and giggling for the rest of the morning while they got ready for the day with a large grin permanently plastered on Mary's sweet features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I kissed Mary last night"

"Nice, she's quite pretty."

Alan was straightening his uniform as the boys were getting ready, Will was silent all morning, not that that was particularly unusual but he could not stop June's words from flowing through his head. _You and that boy have no future. _

"Pretty!? She is positively perfect! Her cute little nose and soft yellow hair and jewel toned eyes..."

"Ah ok Much we get it, you're gonna make me sick with all of your mush."

"A smaller man might be offended, but I do not care for Mary kissed me!"

He sing songed and whistled his way out of the room singing a happy little tune. Alan looked over at Will who has fastening his belt.

"What's up with you mate? Been quiet all morning something happen last night?"

"No. Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elenora had decided that a quiet spot in the garden was ideal for the day and she hoped that Gisborne would not find her there. It was not known to many that the dreary castle had a garden at all but the Sherriff had made a small one with a nice stone bench and a large tree that provided heavenly shade. Elenora had taken one of Edward's books out with her and was quietly reading. Much was standing a little way off whistling to himself and Elenora could not help but smile. She was a little sad that she would lose Mary from her service but she knew that Mary would be well looked after as the Lady of Bonchurch and she figured it would be a nice excuse to visit Robin and Marian after all this was finished. _If my husband allows me_. Elenora straightened a little and tried to concentrate on the words on the page. Mary then entered the garden with a small cup of water and headed towards the princess.

"Here my lady."

"Thank you Mary."

Elenora smirked a little.

"Mary, I think that my guard Sam might need some refreshment he has been working ever so hard, do you think you could take him to the kitchen and replenish him?"

"Of course your majesty, come with me Sam."

"Sam" held out his arm and Mary took it fervently and the two glided out of the courtyard as if they were on air. Elenora sighed and continued reading until she heard footsteps and immediately rose realising she was alone. She saw the familiar figure of Will enter and stride towards her bench where she sat down again relaxed.

"You should not be here unguarded your majesty."

"Yes I realise that, but I am fine as you see."

"You are still a princess, and therefore must be under constant supervision, I must fulfil my duty just as you must fulfil yours."

Will nodded and stood a little way off, very stiffly watching the entrance and surrounding walls. The words cut at Elenora as she realised he had overhead June's words.

"Will..."

They were interrupted by Gisborne who came racing into the garden.

"Your majesty, a messenger, from the Holy Land."

Elenora rose immediately and Will moved towards her.

"What has happened Guy?"

"I do not know your majesty the Sherriff just requested that you come to his chambers immediately"

Elenora nodded and started to head out of the courtyard followed by Will .

"You go to your quarters guard, the princess is my responsibility. She does not require you."

These words were like a slap in the face and Will amply walked in the direction of the servant's quarters.

Elenora attempted to run in her long skirts but kept tripping on the hem. Her heart raced, the Holy Land the Holy Land, had they found her out? Had Richard died? As she and Guy came to the Sherriff's chambers Elenora slowed down and tried to control her breathing. Chest pounding she walked calmly into the room where a tall biggish looking man stood in the corner.

"Your majesty"

The Sherriff lurched for her and kissed both hands. Elenora started to look panicky, They hadn't found her out at least.

"Sherriff, what has happened?"

"My lady, it is your brother. He was killed in a Saracen raid. I am so sorry."

Elenora pulled her hands away. Of all possible explanations this one had not once entered her mind. Her brother was an excellent, strong fighter.

"There must be some sort of misake. Edward cannot be dead. No, you have been misinformed."

The big man in the corner whom she assumed was the messenger moved from the shadows to address her.

"I am sorry your majesty. I saw it with my own eyes. He died a good death, with his comrades around him, he did ask for this to be given to you though."

A neatly folded letter with Edward's seal was held out to her. Elenora held her composure and seized the letter. She then excused herself making a slight inclination to the Sherriff and Gisborne before leaving the room. Once in the corridor, she ran.

**A/N: hey guys sorry for such a long update but exams are finished for this term so yeah! so the updates should be more regular now. left you on a bit of a cliffie hehe cause im evil... have now realised not many allan/djaq fans out there sorry! oh well hope ur enjoying the much/mary fluff i love writing for them! thank you so much to my reviewers u keep me sane! remember its just 30seconds so tell me what you think! **

**ps. if u like my stuff check out my jointfic with Bunny1 called Worth Fighting For **

**much thanks **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**

**disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood and do not profit from writin this fic. i only own Elenora and all the little mischiefs she likes to have (plus other OCs you dont recognise) **


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how quick the battle in the Holy Land, Elenora had never run as fast or as blindly as she did in the moments following Edward's death. The world faded around her and she could not even feel her feet flying beneath her. All sense escaped her; all that was left was Edward. It was like the world had collapsed beneath her but instead of falling with it she was trapped to deal with the emptiness alone. Somehow her feet found their own way to her chambers and once inside crumpled beneath her. And then she did something that she had not done in twelve years, she cried. Not since the death of her mother had one tear escaped from her eyes. All the bottled up anguish overcame her and she broke down convulsing and trembling letting go all the pain she carried these long years.

She sobbed so loudly that she did not hear the door open, and pair of strong arms encased her and she felt Will's bristly chin against her cheek. He stroked her hair and let her lean back into him, turning slightly so she could nestle her nose in his neck. Soon she heard Will's soft voice reaching out just like his eyes had done at the ball.

"It's alright. I've got you. Let the tears fall."

Her arms reached out to his chest pulling him closing and soaking his shirt with her tears. She clung to him like a newborn babe and he cradled her in return. He rocked her gently back and forth while she grieved for the brother who meant the world to her, whispering words of comfort to soothe her pain. Her tears finally slowed and her breathing became more controlled, she leaned back to look at him leaving a small wet patch on his tunic. His fingers traced under her eyelids, wiping away the stray tears.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you Will. I am such a mess."

She tried to flatten her hair but he pulled her hands away and cocked his head at her.

"You're beautiful."

Will pulled back the stray curl that always came loose and let his fingers linger on her cheek. Her eyes gazed down to the small envelope clutched in her hands.

"Will, he, he left me this."

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

She nodded and buried her head in his chest clutching at his shirt. Will pulled one arm protectively around her and lent back on the chair near the fire.

"_Dearest sister, _

_It has been years since I have looked upon your pretty face. Messengers from England tell me how you have grown both in strength and in beauty. I am afraid little one that I shall not see you again for I am wounded and wish to express my thoughts and wishes before I die. Elenora, since childhood you have been my companion. Brave and kind, just like mother. Please do not remember me as the brother who abandoned you to fight in the Holy War. Remember me as the lad of my youth whom you spent countless hours fighting with sword and shield and throwing in the river. If I had not been north when Uncle found you out then we might have talked and I would have your image to carry me into the next life. This will be hard for you I know, but you must finish what you started, you will be in great danger now that you are heir to the throne but I know you have it within you to win. Please take care of yourself and Grandmother and Uncle, when he returns. I am sorry to leave you little owl. _

_All my love _

_Ed_

_Ps. Please bury me in Aquitaine. I long for its green grasses and lakes. Near the chapel we used to play at would be nice I think. Do not be sad long. We will meet again. _

Will finished and let out a sigh.

"He did always have a way with words."

"It's a beautiful farewell Elenora."

"He was a beautiful man Will, I wish you could have met him. I think he would have liked you."

Will just smiled and pulled her closer and tilted her chin so their eyes met. The pain started to dull as he moved in and placed his mouth on hers delivering a bittersweet kiss that she didn't realise she wanted this badly until he was there. Holding her like she'd dreamt he would and making her feel safe and secure something she hadn't felt in a long time. Will's mouth parted slightly and the kiss deepened and Will's fingers were buried in her long hair bringing her closer to him so that there was no gap between them, just their closeness. They broke apart when they heard the door open and Mary entered dropping the clay jug of water she was carrying.

"Your majesty?"

They both stood and straightened their clothes.

"We just received the news of your brother my lady. I am so sorry for your loss."

She curtsied and began picking up the broken pieces of the jug. Elenora looked at Will and he brushed her lips with his finger before leaving her with a parting smile. Elenora, still a little dazed picked up the discarded letter and tucked it into her trunk carefully.

"Mary..."

"I understand your majesty. Believe me I know but think of what you're risking. You know June was right."

"It was nothing... just a fleeting kiss, my brother just died I was vulnerable."

"Uh-huh that does not explain the looks between you two or the nervousness of each other's names. Some of the others may be a little slow on the uptake but the Sherriff is not Elenora. You need to think of your own safety as well as his."

"Why is life never simple?"

Elenora sat on the bed and stared at her hands. Mary came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's gone Mary and I can never ever get him back. It's just when I'm around Will he makes me forget, forget all the princess stuff and makes me feel like me. Is that so wrong?"

"You know my thoughts love; I think if you love someone, then you should do all in your power to fight for them. But then again I'm not the heir to the throne."

"Love? He doesn't love me he was just comforting me, that's all this is, he probably just wants to forget this whole mess."

"Look Elenora, you're not in the right mind right now, you've just lost your brother, and no one can expect you to think straight. Do you need some help getting ready for bed?"

"No thank you Mary, I will be fine, I think I just need some alone time."

Mary nodded and lay out her night clothes before exiting her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much, Alan and Djaq were sitting in the kitchen when Mary came down. June was busy chopping some bread for supper and paused when she saw Mary enter.

"How is she dear?"

"As good as we can expect, she just wants to be alone right now."

"Poor girl, when she was pretending to be Liam in the Holy Land she used to talk about a brother, you could tell how much he meant to her."

Mary sat next to Much sneaking her hand in his under the table away from June's watchful eye. Alan spoke in a low whisper to the group so no one could overhear.

"You know Robin should probably know about this. He was expecting an update from us soon anyway, I think this is something he needs to know."

Djaq looked hesitant.

"I'll go. I am sure the princess is not eager to have me around. You will not need me much tomorrow will you June?"

"No Djaq dear we will be fine. I'm sure Elenora doesn't hold it against you, it's not your fault."

"I know it's just I know what it is like to lose a brother to the enemy I would've killed any Englishman if I got the chance."

Alan put his hand on her back and escorted her to the stables. Djaq quickly tacked up a horse while Alan leaned against the stall door. His hands slid around her waist as she tightened the girth and his lips nestled into her neck.

"You... could... stay... a ... little... longer"

He managed between kisses. Djaq turned around to face him almond eyes sparkling.

"You know I have to..."

And then they were kissing. It seemed to be the way between them lately. Once they started it was very very difficult to stop. In the corridors, before breakfast, after breakfast, any moment they were alone they were kissing. But as soon as the kissing became desperate, and it was all the other could do to hold back they stopped. Both were afraid they were going to scare the other off so, they just stuck to kissing. Finally Djaq pulled away and let Alan help her on her horse ignoring the fact that she could get on herself just for a chance to make the parting a little more delayed. She cupped Alan's cheek and gave her that bristly grin that made her heart leap and then galloped off towards Sherwood.

Elenora stood in her room solemn. Her hands grasped her sword tightly as she held it in front of her face. She then proceeded to swipe at shadows, an unbeatable advisory but one that would release her pain. Her sword cut through the air cleanly, swiping stabbing, parrying. Her body moved in a way that felt comfortable. She closed her eyes and let the movements overcome her, bringing her back.

"_C'mon Nora! Try it like I showed you!"_

_A small particularly dirty Elenora stood holding the small wooden sword that her brother had made for her. She held it awkwardly facing her brother, tall and strong. _

"_I don't remember Eddie! What happens when I don't remember."_

_He walked over to her and leant down behind her so his hands held hers on the sword and whispered to her. _

"_Close your eyes and listen. Always listen. Don't think, feel. It will come back to you, always."_

Elenora snapped her eyes open and dropped her sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys I know this was mainly an Elenora chap but I needed to give her reaction properly. Next chap lots more Robin, Marian and John at the camp (ie what they've been up to etc and some fluff cause i love R/M!) More action coming up in the next few chapters too! Elenora's plan starts to unravel and they hit some pretty major snags. but i wont give much more away lol. Thankyou again to my reviewers u make my day! **

**Lena Scarlett**( Some alan/ djaq especially for you! Hope you liked it) **Gaia**( Yep, definately dead. Next chap lots more R/M (ive been neglecting them) and some more Much and Mary they're becoming my fav) **KajiMori**( Glad you're liking it! Lovely longer update for you! )

Stay tuned

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	17. Chapter 17

Marian's recovery from the night of the ball had been gradual but steady. Robin was never far from her side and the usually defiant Marian didn't complain. He helped her out of bed, helped her eat helped her keep her muscles moving so they didn't cramp. Her voice had begun to return to her but her words were always reserved for Robin. Little John didn't take offense, he just watched the pair silently helping them when he could, keeping the camp and the deliveries on track while Marian recovered. The outlaws had only been gone a little over a week but he already missed them. It was quite lonely and although John would never admit it, he was always happiest when he had his small brood of friends to look over and guide. He especially missed Djaq whose kindness and spirit always encouraged him and gave him someone to watch over.

Robin had taken Marian down to the river where he could wash her face a little. The days had been getting hot and he could tell Marian needed some air from the stuffy camp. He also had an ulterior motive in taking her away from camp. They walked through the trees in silence, Robin's arm curled tightly around Marian's waist and her hand on his shoulder. Upon reaching the stream Robin dampened the cloth he'd brought and wiped Marian's forehead while she leant against a rock. Robin remembered the last time they'd been here and the happiness he'd felt just being close to her. Marian looked quizzically at him while he dabbed her brow, she could tell something was bothering him. She put her hand over his and stopped his movement. Her eyebrows creased and she tilted her head to the side, stroking his cheek. Robin looked at the ground and then got up. He started pacing and Marian was a little startled. He kept almost saying something but would turn away at the last minute and continue pacing. He finally came at her, grabbing her hand and kneeling before her.

"Marian. There's been something I've been wanting to talk, well to ask you for a while now."

Her eyes still held the puzzled expression but she nodded for him to continue.

"It has been running through my head a million times over the betrayed look you gave me when I left for the Holy Land. I hadn't told you until the day I was leaving, which I thought was helping but seemed to make it worse. We were at Knighton, you remember? You slammed the door in my face and the coward I was walked away, telling myself you were stubborn. There is nothing in this world Marian that I regret more than not turning back and never letting you go. Then none of this would have happened. Gisborne, the Sherriff, living in a forest. Every day walking like it could be our last makes me realize that I don't want our time here to be another lifetime regret. I want to die knowing that I did everything in my power to be with you."

Robin paused and reached into his pants pocket pulling out a small simple ring. It was a silver band with a small teardrop blue sapphire in the centre. Marian's eyes widened and her mouth tried to form words. Robin smiled.

"I've had it since we first were betrothed but never got the courage to give it to you. So I figured I'd better ask before you got your voice back, I don't think I could take the rejection. Marian, will you marry me?"

Her eyes welled up and her head nodded vigorously. Robin's smiled widened more than was thought possible and slipped the ring on her finger and encased her in his arms. Their lips met for the first time as an engaged couple. The kiss progressed but Marian pulled away, large smile plastered on her features.

"Yes, Robin of Locksley, a thousand times yes."

It was the smallest of whispers but he only held her tighter and they resumed their celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Djaq could pass riding on a horse, but riding with a skirt made life very difficult. She tried not to tear the skirt for as much as riding was difficult sewing was far worse. The horse she was riding could sense her discomfort and being the high strung thing he was, decided to make life difficult. He tried her best to get firm with him and clung on until they reached the camp. Happy to be off the horse, Djaq dismounted a little early and was so distracted leading the mischievous horse she forgot about the traps, until she dangling by her ankles in the air.

"ROBIN!"

Robin and Marian were walking back hand in hand when they heard Djaq's scream. John too heard it from the camp and made his way to the traps. When all three arrived to see a very disgruntled Djaq hanging midair, dress around her head and a quite content horse eating grass a little way off, it was all the trio could do not to burst out laughing.

"Are you lot going to let me hang here all day?"

Robin folded his arms, tucking Marian's left hand in his.

"To be honest I'm tempted, it is quite entertaining watching you squirm."

Djaq was about to burst with fury but John gently lowered her to the ground being careful not to let her crash. Djaq straightened her dress and blushed a severe shade of fuchsia. John grabbed the reins of the horse and led the rest to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much was on break from guard duty and Mary had decided to take her sewing outdoors while the princess had some alone time. The two had settled under a nice strong oak and Much simply gazed as Mary's nimble fingers moved across the fine dress creating a delicate pattern. Her fingers struggled and he could see the frustration creep across her features.

"Mary? What is bothering you? Is it me? I am always a bother..."

Mary looked up at him and put her hand on his, silencing his rambling.

"No of course not Much, it's just, well it's complicated."

Much nervously moved a little closer so he could put an arm around her. Besides their kiss in the hall and slight affections when no one was looking, Much had been very scarce in his affections lest he scare her off and lose her affection. Not to mention his severe nervousness and jittery behaviour whenever she was around.

"You can tell me. I may have a very large mouth but I can keep a secret. I never told anyone how Robin used to go and spy on the girls when they went swimming in their trousers."

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, hanging his head in shame. Mary just laughed sweetly at him and put a hand on his knee.

"Oh Much, you do always find a way to make me feel better. Don't worry, I am a very good secret keeper, you wouldn't believe half the things that Elenora has gotten up to in the past years."

"Knowing her as Liam, that does not surprise me in the slightest, if there was ever any sort of mischief you could be sure Liam would be right in the midst of it all."

"I miss her like that, ever since she left the Holy Land she is not her spirited self and I fear with her brother's death it shall only get worse. The only time I've seen her happy is when she's with..."

"With who?"

"No one. Forget I said anything. I think it's almost time for your shift and I have to finish this sewing."

Much looked at her oddly but she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and he could barely remember his name let alone their conversation. Mary smiled and Much helped her off the ground and the two walked back to their respective quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Djaq, Little John, Robin and Marian had returned to camp the sun was beginning to fade and Djaq knew she'd have to stay the night rather than risk riding that horse in the dark. Besides her backside was still sore from the first journey. John lit a small fire in the centre of the camp and the outlaws settled around it waiting to hear Djaq's news from the castle.

"Well, Gisborne has been brooding more than usual which we expected. But we might have a slight problem with the princess."

"What kind of problem?"

"We received word this morning that her brother was killed during a Saracen raid."

A breath intake was shared by the other outlaws and Robin drooped his head in thought.

"How is she taking it? She hasn't done anything that has blown our cover?"

"Well she hasn't said a lot, Mary talked to her last night but she said she wanted to be alone. I do know Will was with her when it happened but he's being quiet about the whole business as usual."

Djaq let out a little frustrated sigh. Before this whole princess business Djaq and Will had been close and yet now it was like he was shutting her out. It didn't help matters that he had caught her and Alan together the other day. There was something he wasn't telling her, or anyone else for that matter, Alan managed to get two words out of him at breakfast but other than that any attempt at conversation was met with a single syllable answer.

"Hmmm, this does complicate things a bit. She and her brother were close, this will hit her hard, not to mention the added danger she's in. We're now risking the heir to the throne of England. If anything happens to her Prince John is our only ruler."

"Do you think that maybe we should bring in the troops earlier?"

Robin looked clearly worried and Marian slipped her hand to his face gently comforting him. Djaq looked at them, hoping she and Alan could someday be like that when she noticed a glittering object on Marian's finger. Marian never wore jewellery.

"You are engaged!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys another chap! hope R/M fluff satisfactory. lol some Much and Mary cause i love em. More R/M fluff maybe Alan/Djaq and some Will/Elenora hehe. Thank you as always to my reviewers a lot of this chapp is for you! **

**Andie14**(Thanks for the review! glad you enjoyed. thanks for the support of the OC! cause i love ur fics) **Bunny1**( Thanks for the Alan/Djaq I know they're less popular but felt they needed a fic. and i know what a compliment it is coming from you being such a big Will/ Djaq shipper!) **Lena Scarlett **(Oh I'm so happy you like the Alan Djaq stuff! I personally like the together. More fluff for you in the next chapter hehe a reunion!!) **Gaia**( Glad you're liking it. I love your reviews. Wrote some R/M for you! Hope you like.)

**luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- A Plan and an Unexpected Guest

"She has been standing there for hours."

The Sherriff and Gisborne were standing on the parapet staring at the princess on her balcony, hair whipping in the wind, standing eerily still. She had woken up the next morning and had taken to fresh air refusing breakfast or contact with anyone.

"Do you think I should speak with her my lord?"

"Not now Gisborne, we have bigger things to worry about. You remember our little guest?"

"Of course my lord, I just thought."

"Now what have we discussed about you thinking?"

The Sherriff smirked his toothy grin and pinched Gisborne's cheek from which Gisborne flinched away. The Sherriff just crossed his arms and glanced at the princess's stationary form before leaving with Gisborne to greet their guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I miss Djaq."

"She has been gone a day Alan. I miss Mary."

"You spoke to her this morning!"

"Yes but only for a few minutes at breakfast then I had to come up here for guard duty."

"At least she's here."

"Give it a rest."

Both turned and looked at Will. Alan moved over and slung an arm round Will's shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Good to see we've gotten some words out of you Scarlett. We were beginning to wonder who stole your voice."

Will shook him off slightly.

"I just think we should be doing our job not complaining about women that we miss."

Will's eyes stayed glued to the floor. There was no way he was going to mention who he missed and who he wished he could comfort more than anything.

"Is this about Djaq?"

Will looked up at Alan puzzled expression across his brow.

"Djaq? What about her?"

Alan lost his cocky grin and stumbled with his words.

"Well, me and Djaq, we're a, well you know, together. And I know you had feelings for her, so I was wondering if that's what was bothering you?"

Will thought for a moment. To be honest he was irritated when he caught the two of them sharing a kiss in the corridor, but once he thought about it, it didn't bother him that much. Sure, he'd had feelings for her, but who wouldn't? She was brave, beautiful and smart? It was comfortable with Djaq. But with Elenora, he couldn't keep his heart in his chest. She brought with her a colourful array of emotions and it was all he could do to keep a smile off his face whenever she was around. He wanted to protect Djaq, to keep her safe, but differently from Elenora. He saw Djaq and himself fighting alongside each other. With Elenora, he saw a home, and a baby, he saw a life. He had seen Alan with Djaq; he saw the same love struck smile on his features that he had been torturing himself to hide.

"No Alan, you deserve her."

"Is it lacking a girl? Cause I can sort that."

Alan nudged his shoulder with his elbow giving a cheesy grin. And Will let loose the smile he had been hiding and stared at the princess they had been guarding all morning.

"No, she'll find me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Djaq had not ceased her talking until just before bed, and would have continued if not for the death look Robin gave her. Marian, having little voice had just smiled and nodded letting Djaq get it out of her system. Djaq was just so happy to be away from the castle and be where she could relax and act like herself. Little John just beamed when Robin had to explain to Djaq what he said and how he proposed, receiving a little nudge from Marian each time he skipped details.

The next morning they woke ready to put a plan in motion as anytime Robin started a conversation about the troops in Aquitaine, Djaq would immediately strike up a conversation with either Marian or Little John. Djaq had to admit she missed the biggest outlaw; he was like a father to her.

"So, about the troops in Aquitaine, I think we should try and move them earlier. It's not safe for Elenora now, she's vulnerable, Will, Alan and Much can't handle the whole of the Sherriff's lot, so I'm thinking one of us should get a message to Aquitaine, and quickly. We can surprise the Sherriff by bringing the ambush early."

The three outlaws nodded in agreement.

"I think I should go."

They all turned their heads to Djaq.

"But we need you in the castle."

"No really. And besides, Marian can't go because she is still recovering, you cannot because you need to stay in charge and Little John needs to be here in case you need to get her out quickly. Also he's worse on the horse than me."

"But Djaq..."

Little John looked at her.

"I can take care of myself; I will be less noticeable than you. I can do this."

Robin looked hesitant.

"Even so, we could pull one of the boys out..."

"She goes."

John gave Djaq a small smile.

"We trust in our friends."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elenora had been standing on her balcony for what seemed like years, her dreams troubled, her body ached and it was all she could do to stand upright and keep breathing. She would not let his death be for nothing. She would not fail now. She heard a soft knock at the door and June's calming voice through the doorway. No use moping, she thought.

"Come in June."

She moved away from the balcony shutting the doors behind her. June entered carrying a jug of water, a slice of bread and a little meat. She knew the princess's hearty appetite would be diminished today.

"Have some food sweetheart, you cannot function on nothing."

Elenora obliged and sat down at the small table in her room mildly chewing her bread. She could feel June's eyes on her and she put down the bread.

"I know what you are thinking. But can we please just not talk about it? I am so sick of plans and the Sherriff and England, and I do not feel much like talking about how I am going to go on alone so please, please can we not talk about it? "

The last few words were uttered in the softest of whispers and June just continued with pouring the princess a glass of water.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear. I just thought you might like to take a walk around the castle and stretch your legs a bit. You could go read in the garden if you like?"

Elenora nodded and finished her meal. Then the two proceeded to the corridor trying their best to avoid the main pathways and therefore Gisborne and the Sherriff.

But just as they rounded a corner, the Sherriff, Gisborne and another man came upon them from a guarded door. Elenora tried to turn back but the Sherriff already spotted her and started to move towards her.

"Ah! My dear princess, I have a surprise for you."

Elenora smiled weakly.

"A surprise my lord?"

Gisborne looked positively fuming as the Sherriff pulled the unknown man in front of Elenora. Her heart was jumped up her throat and she almost fell backwards. A tall, athletic looking man stood before her. Richly dressed in a deep red, brown hair and black eyes staring at her with an evil grin playing on the lips.

"Philippe?"

The man bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. Her mind raced and every muscle in her body screamed for her to run. How did he find her here?

"So you do remember you betrothed the Prince of France. He came with a message for me, but insisted that he see you also. Thought he might cheer you up a bit."

The Sherriff looked positively giddy. Philippe's heavy French accent dripped with charm.

"Your majesty, I ask but a word in private. Your betrothed should be allowed at least that."

Elenora gritted her teeth and excused herself from the others and led him into an unoccupied dining room.

"You heathen, scum-ridden...!"

"Now now, Elenora, you should watch that tongue of yours before it gets you into trouble."

"It is yours you should be worried about. If you breathe a word, you know what I am capable of."

"Please you honestly thought when I discovered you in the Holy Land, I would do nothing? I know what game you play with Richard and I know why you are here. You should really hire more faithful guards. Collaborating with Nottingham's most wanted outlaw? Tut tut Elenora, your standards really have dropped."

"I knew you were following me. Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me?"

"But it's proved very useful. Just imagine the look on the Sherriff's face when I tell him who you're working for. I can even go one better. Imagine your father."

He sneered the last words and gave a satisfied grin, like a player who has put his opponent in checkmate.

"It looks to be like you have one of two choices Elenora."

He moved closer to her so she could feel his hot breath on her face. She resisted the urge to punch his perfectly constructed nose.

"Either, you can agree to a wedding in three days time, or resist and die with the rest of your outlaws. Either way you outlaw friends in the castle are done for. You don't really have much of a choice here."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"You knew this day would come. I want to be King of England and if your little "plan" proceeds, Richard will banish me. It is quite a shame about the outlaws, they have kept Vasey at bay for some time, they could have been useful little spies. But like you they seem determined to side with that cowardly uncle..."

Elenora moved her fist quickly and delivered a blow to his abdomen.

"Don't you dare talk about my uncle that way."

He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you going to do little princess. Your outlaw friends are being taken to the dungeon as we speak. I expect you to get a gown for our wedding. I am sure it will not take long for the executions."

With that he released her and exited leaving Elenora standing gobsmacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Chapter 18 yeah we're getting to the bigger part of the story! It is come to my attention the amount of people who are unhappy with the Elenora/will pairing and the Alan/ Djaq one. I realise the amount of will/djaq fans that are out there and that's fine but my story is an allan/ djaq. I thought they needed a story and I decided to do something different than the canon pairings. Please keep the criticism constructive not derogatory. **

**I've ranted enough onto my thankyous : Lena Scarlett** ( I am so happy you like the alan/djaq ship!! You do exist! Thankyou!) **KajiMori**( Thanks for reading even though your sleep deprived! Glad you liked the brother bit!) **Bunny1**( Felt those two needed to get a move on lol and yeah I thought i might add some humour in) **Gaia**( Oh! I love that nickname I wish I could make a reference to it in my stories but M&M's weren't invented!) **Katinka/lyn me** (thank you for the reviews hope u like the r/m stuff)

**Btw Much and Mary and referred to now as M&M's! courtesy of Gaia **

**Please keep the reviews up I love them!  
Til next update **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	19. Chapter 19

When Will came to he was met with Much's jabbering and the dark grey walls of the castle dungeon.

"Unbelievable."

"Much?"

Much's face swam into view and Will clutched his head while he tried to sit up.

"You ok Will?"

Alan moved closer and Will could make out the bruises covering his face.

"What, what happened?"

"_Do you know why the Sherriff wanted to see us?"_

_Will, Much, Alan were standing in the hallway waiting for the Sherriff after guard duty. _

"_Well Gisborne said there was someone we needed to see."_

_At that moment the Sherriff walked in followed by Gisborne, an unknown nobleman and one of Elenora's guards named Daniel. Daniel, a scrawny fellow had a guilty expression plastered across his face. _

"_Ah, the princess's faithful guards."_

_The Sherriff clasped his hands together and all three shared a puzzled look. _

"_How long have you been in her highness's service, hmm a few years?"_

_They started to get more nervous. _

"_Yeah we've been with her for about two years now."_

_Alan the smooth talker was starting to sweat, this wasn't good. The Sherriff's grin grew wider. _

"_Two years, so about the same time you joined Robin Hood's gang hmm?"_

_Immediately fifteen guards emerged from the halls surrounding the three outlaws. Daniel hung his head in shame and walked down the hallway. Much yelled after him _

"_Traitor."_

"What are we going to do now?"

Will clutched his head and tried to think.

"Well what are we meant to do? We can't get a message to Robin because we're all in here and Elenora can't leave without being found out as well."

Much was pacing agitatedly.

"Not being funny but we don't know that she hasn't been found out already, she could be joining us soon."

Will sunk his head in his knees and breathed in and out. _Maybe she's fine, maybe they don't know. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin, I'll be fine. I have everything I need, I'll stick to the forest paths and will stay at the inns at night."

Djaq was standing beside the horse with a tired expression on her face. Robin had been at this for hours. Marian was more than slightly amused, but kept her mouth shut as Robin fussed over Djaq.

"You have the letter?"

"Yes Robin I have the letter, now can I please go before it gets dark and we shall have to wait another day?"

"Very well, the sooner you go the sooner you get back."

Djaq immediately climbed on the horse, not waiting for Robin to change his mind, waved goodbye and galloped off through the forest.

"Her I will miss."

The big gruff man's face softened as he watched the youngest outlaw set off for Aquitaine by herself.

"She's not leaving forever John she will be back before you know it."

Marian placed a hand on his arm and walked back to camp followed by Robin who glanced off at the dust on the road. He sighed and slung his bow over his shoulders and followed Marian and Little John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So much to plan in so little time. I cannot believe your father agreed to this. A royal wedding is meant to be a large event not some small ceremony in a chapel in Nottingham."

Elenora was standing on a stool in her room as June fussed over the measurements for her dress. Philippe had brought over lace especially for her gown and June was almost giddy at the sight of such exquisite materials. Mary was in the corner trying to fit the veil with Elenora's crown. The princess herself had been tight-lipped about the whole situation, Mary would find out soon enough about Much, but she didn't want to put her in danger by knowing royal secrets. She was safer if she was ignorant of the situation and therefore of no use to Philippe or the Sherriff.

"I can't believe he showed up here, for a Prince his is quite romantic."

Mary had that dreamy eyed look on her face and it broke Elenora's heart that the one she was dreaming about was locked in some dungeon because of her. She really was cursed.

"It doesn't surprise me that much to be frank. Now Elenora is the heir, Prince John will be keen to have a male grandson to continue on."

Mary placed the veil on Elenora's head and Elenora gritted her teeth. The thought of a marriage with that man made her blood curdle. She didn't have time for this, she needed a plan to get the others out of the dungeons and quickly the wedding was only two days away and there was no way she could get out of the castle. Philippe had been watching her like a hawk and had his manservant never leave her side.

Knock! Knock!

Philippe walked in holding a large bouquet of roses.

"Ah my blushing bride, how are you doing today darling."

He handed her the flowers and placed a kiss on her cheek. Elenora rolled her eyes and June gave her a warning glance.

"I see you're taking to the lace I brought you."

Elenora hopped off the stool and threw off the veil atop her head. She turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"Do you have a purpose in your visit my lord or do you simply revel in following my daily activities?"

Philippe's eyes flickered and June picked up the veil agitatedly glaring at Elenora.

"My bride does certainly have a mouth on her. No matter, we'll soon smooth that over, once we're married."

"If you recall my lord, our wedding is in two days, there is a lot to do and we must resume our preparations."

"Your ladies maids will take care of that, the Sherriff wishes to see you immediately, something about your head of security, Sir Mark."

Philippe smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. Elenora immediately picked up her skirts and ran to the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Mark was struggling between two guards when Elenora entered. The Sherriff was sitting in his high-backed chair sipping his goblet, laughing while Gisborne stood arms folded behind him.

"Sherriff, what are doing with my guard? He is not one of Hood's gang he has been in my service since birth, before Robin Hood. Please release him."

Philippe entered behind her and went to stand next to the Sherriff and it suddenly clicked.

"No, whatever you have been told it is a lie. Sir Mark is my most loyal guard."

"I am afraid you are mistaken my lady, I have recently discovered that your guard has been sent to kill you. He is in league with a group of rogues set on removing the royal family, a group that may have been involved in the Saracen raid that killed your dear brother. He is to be executed for the attempted murder of the princess."

"Executed? What about a trial? You cannot just kill him without fair trial."

Philippe moved towards her and snaked an arm around hers.

"These are dark days princess, you are the heir to the throne, we cannot risk your safety, we have already lost one royal, and we will not lose another."

She pulled it away.

"Sir Mark is innocent."

The Sherriff rose and came towards her.

"Do not concern yourself with this your majesty. You have your wedding to worry about. Put him in the dungeon."

Sir Mark struggled and Elenora made to move towards him but Philippe grabbed her wrist and tightened his fingers. Sir Mark did not go quietly. It was only through a sharp blow to the head by Gisborne that rendered him unconscious. Elenora hung her head knowing another had become victim to this plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must do something June!"

Elenora was pacing in her chambers while June embroidered beads into her wedding gown.

"You must do nothing Elenora. If you do then you will fall with them. You must wait for the troops from Aquitaine, just as you planned. You will lose everything otherwise."

"I will lose Sir Mark and the others if I do nothing!"

"Lose the carpenter you mean."

Elenora glanced at June and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"They are good men June no matter if you consider them outlaws and therefore merely pawns in this game."

"It is no game Elenora; you may lose your life if you are not careful."

"And they will lose theirs if I do nothing!"

Elenora slammed her hands on the table.

"The Lord gave me skill with my sword and he gave me my birthright. He would not bestow these upon me if I was not meant to use them to help others. They need my help June."

"Your uncle needs your help Elenora. You cannot help him if you give yourself away."

"I will not do nothing."

Elenora picked up her sword and started swiping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's that?"

Much stood up against the bars trying to make out the figure in between the two guards. Will's eyes snapped open. _Not her, please not Elenora. _As the figure came closer they could see the form clearly belonged to a man and Will let out a sigh of relief. The man was thrown in the dungeon with the others and when the guard had left all three moved quickly over to identify him.

"Sir Mark?"

"It's Elenora's guard."

Much moved him so his head could rest on his lap. Will shook him slightly.

"Sir Mark wake up."

Alan had moved closer and felt his pulse. Will looked at him oddly.

"Something Djaq taught me."

Sir Mark's eyes flickered open.

"Hello lads."

His face cracked a small smile.

"Who did this to you?"

"The prince..."

"The princess?"

He shook his head.

"No the princess's betrothed, Prince Philippe of France."

Sir Mark clutched his head and sat upright.

"She's betrothed?"

Will's eyes glazed over as he uttered these words.

"Well not for long. She's to be married in two days time. The same day as our execution actually."

"Married?"

"Will how can you think about that, the main point is we're to be hanged in two days time, we need a plan!"

"But she'll be married to that monster!"

"Who cares? We can't do nuthin bout it. She's a princess; she's marrying a prince that's what happens. We got bigger problems."

"Who cares? Alan, if she marries him, he will be the King of England, all the problems with Prince John will be amplified."

"Well if we don't come up with something then we won't be around to worry about it."

Will looked away and stared out the small gated window and looked out at the night sky. _I have to figure out a way out of here and get to Robin in time. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me pass, I have orders from the Sherriff to speak with one of the prisoners."

"I'm sorry m'lady I cannot allow that."

The woman in the hooded cloak held up a sealed letter and the jailer let her in.

"Which one do you wish to speak to?"

"The carpenter Will Scarlett."

Will was sleeping when he was dragged out of his cell and thrown into a small fire lit room. He looked up to see a woman in a long blue cloak.

"Elenora?"

She pulled back the hood and Will took an intake of breath.

"Not who you were expecting?"

"Why have you come? How did you get in here anyway?"

June's wrinkled features hardened as she pulled Will up from the stone floor.

"I have my ways, I need to talk to you about the princess."

"What about her?"

"We don't have much time so don't play games, I know of the feelings you have for her and I am telling you that she will marry Philippe in two days time and I am telling you to stay out of it."

"I'm in a dungeon, how much more away from her could I get."

"You know what I mean. She is wanting to risk her life to save you outlaws and we both know how that will end."

"I don't have a say in it. The next time I see her I will be dangling from a noose, hardly the time for conversations."

Will was starting to get agitated, June had no right to stick her nose in this business.

"Elenora is not one to go down without a fight. I know her well, she will see you before the hanging, she will try and get you out. I am asking you to tell her you don't love her."

"What difference will that make?"

"If you reject her completely, tell her you're in love with someone else, she will come to her senses. There is no reason for you all to die."

"You're telling me to lie to Elenora and stop her from helping me and the others escape."

June glued her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry to say that there is no way for anyone to help you know. Robin doesn't know and Elenora's guards are all too afraid to help you. There is nothing she can do and she is willing to give up her life for you. Protect her William Scarlett. Do the decent thing and let her go. She will save this country and go on to be the next Queen of England. I will not see her throw that away on an adventurous fling."

June's word cut sharper than any sword could and Will saw the truth in her words. There was no hope for him, but England still had a chance at freedom.

"So?"

Will lifted his head and looked June straight in the eye.

"I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys! Big stuff next chapter yeah! Lots of action to come and hopefully some more fluff especially for M&M and Alan/Djaq fans! Onto my thank yous. **

**Bunny1**( thanks for the review doing some more Alan/Will/Much stuff next chappie) **Lena Scarlett **( Alan will find out about Djaq next chapter and it will come with lotsa fluffy goodness for you!) **Gaia** (Sorry bout picking on the French just connected to Aquitaine and alliances and stuff lol also French are so fun lol) **KajiMori **(Yay! Happy I'm keeping you interested big plot coming soon hehe)

**Thankyou for the reviews keep em coming! **

**Luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX **


	20. Chapter 20

"Daggers, check, sword, check, guard uniform, check."

Elenora was running frantically around her room picking up various items as she went. Her guard uniform on, she was ripping through her cabinets trying to place her male wig. June walked in and Elenora stopped to look up at her.

"Why do you have my cloak?"

"I'm sorry Elenora it was chilly and I was checking on your horse."

Elenora looked at her, eyebrows creased. June hated Elenora riding. She decided to ignore it, she had bigger problems.

"Have you seen my wig?"

"Which one?"

June shrugged off the cloak and started to collect the items Elenora had thrown on the floor.

"The one I wore in the Holy Land."

Elenora spied the wig half concealed under her bed. She leaped for the item cradling it in her arms before scooping her hair up in it. She pulled the chain mail over her head and crammed on the helmet. She took another glance in the mirror.

"Do you recognise me?"

June crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose there is no hope of me convincing you to give up this plan?"

Elenora shook her head wildly. Her spirit returned, she finally felt like her time in the castle, and the money spent at the wig makers, had not been for nothing. She was going to talk to Will and tell him of her plan, well as far as her plan had gotten. Robin's plan-making had definitely rubbed off on her.

" How exactly do you intend on getting them all out?"

"I'm working on it."

"Your wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes and if all goes to plan that stuck-up frog will be standing there all by himself and we will be in the forest."

Elenora went and placed a kiss on June's forehead.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself."

She then pulled the helmet over her eyes and darted out the room while June continued picking up the discarded items.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will ran through the conversation in his head, trying to work out his options. If he did accept Elenora's help, there was still only five of them, including Sir Mark. They couldn't fight a whole castle with five, and they were running out of time. The hanging was at noon. Much, Alan and Mark were soundly sleeping in the corner and Will rested his head against the cool bars. He was going to die and he could never tell her. The things that screamed from his heart must die with him. But she was going to save England, there would be peace for what he did. A gruff voice barked at him and a soldier unlocked his cell and led him to the small torture room where June had spoken to him last night. His body was weakened from the beatings he and the others had received from a very contented Sherriff. The door was bolted behind them and Will took a moment to catch his breath. The guard removed his helmet and chain mail and Will opened one swollen eye.

"Elenora?"

She bent down and removed her wig and cradled his face in her hands. They were so warm and loving that it was all he could do not to envelope her in his arms that instance. Instead he moved away from her touch.

"Will? It's me."

"You shouldn't be here."

"But, I've come to help you."

"I don't want it."

She reached for him again but he swatted her hand away trying not to appear weak.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, you've done enough."

"Excuse me?"

Will turned his head away from her as she took a step back from him.

"You've done...enough. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't come along. I never got to tell her."

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Djaq, how much I love her."

The words sliced through her heart and she could feel her body physically crumbling.

"But, all those things you said."

"I never said anything, you just assumed."

"But you kissed me?"

"I was comforting you. I love Djaq, I always have. Now I'm going back to my cell so I can live out my remaining hours in peace."

Will raised himself from the ground and made his way to the door. Elenora pulled her helmet back on and led him to the cell door before locking him in and dashing out of the dungeon. Will lay back on the stone cold floor and closed his eyes. _She will save England. She will save England. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't what we planned my lord."

Gisborne was watching the Sherriff paint his toenails in his chambers.

"Stop whinging Gisborne, we're about to hang three outlaws tomorrow and Robin Hood doesn't even know. I love secret hangings, are you sure that no one knows who they are?"

"Yes, I removed all their tags and told the soldiers they were thieves from the kitchens, the guards were too stupid to realise. There is no way Hood knows."

"Excellent."

"Bu my lord, I was meant to marry her."

"I can't defy a prince Gisborne. Besides once they're married the lands will double. Then if we were to remove the French puppet you would be more powerful."

Gisborne smirked and almost shook with the awaiting power. Guy, King of England had a nice ring to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elenora stood while the intricate lace gown was pulled over her head. Mary was in the corner silently weeping. They had told her last night after Elenora had gotten back from the dungeon. She hadn't spoken since, just tears and whimpering. June tried comforting her but she wouldn't listen. Elenora looked at the beautiful wheat-coloured hair falling across Mary's face and her heart lurched. June had finished fastening the back of the wedding gown and Elenora grabbed her cloak and a pale green one. Mary looked up at her.

"Put this on. You deserve a goodbye."

Mary shook her head put Elenora threw the cloak around her shoulders and buttoned the clasp at the front. June made to move towards them but the look in Elenora's eyes made her step back. Elenora grabbed Mary's hand and both made their way to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry miss, you cannot pass."

Elenora stepped into view and the guards dropped to their knees.

"My ladies maid wishes to say goodbye. You will let her pass."

"But…"

The other guard nudged the first and they stepped aside letting the two women pass down the steps. They saw all four condemned sitting in their cell look dismal. At the sight of the two ladies they all rose. Much saw Mary and reached through the bars. Mary met him halfway and all others turned away to give them privacy. Much reached to touch Mary's cheek.

"I was afraid I wouldn't, I couldn't..."

Tears slid down Mary's cheek and Much stroked his thumb against them. Her hand slid over his bringing warmth that had fled since their time in the dungeon.

"There has to be another way."

Mary's eyes pleaded with him. Much shook his head. His voice choked up.

"I started to wonder, why I survived the horrors of the Holy Land, only to die now. But, I realised, it was for you. I can die now having loved the most perfect woman in the entire world and knowing she loves me."

Mary trembled and dropped her head but Much tilted her chin so their eyes locked together.

"I do Much, I do love you."

"Then that's all I need."

Much kissed her hand through the bars and Mary caressed his face gently. She then ran from the dungeon, eyes streaming.

Elenora moved from the shadows, hood still covering her eyes, leaving a sad smile for Sir Mark before disappearing up the steps after Mary. Will held his eyes downcast as she left.

"At least Djaq's not here, I'm glad she left when she did."

"And Mary is safe."

The four men sat down each quietly contemplating their brief lives.

"Do you have a wife Mark? Children at home?"

Alan fiddled with his coat thinking of all the precious moments with Djaq that fled all too quickly.

"I had a wife once. Helen. Beautiful raven hair, sung like an angel."

"Had?"

"She died giving birth to our child. At least now we can be the family we never were."

"You're a morbid lot aren't you."

The Sherriff's snide voice came to them through the cell and all four jumped to their feet eyes blazing.

"Oh well, time to see you swing!"

Guards appeared around the Sherriff and they unlocked the bars struggling to get each man bound and moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little John came running into camp breathing heavily. Robin and Marian were sparring with each other to rebuild Marian's strength. Marian ceased sword movement and moved towards Little John.

" John, what's happened."

"Hanging. Nottingham. Now."

"Who is it John?"

Robin moved to stand by his fiancée's side.

"Will, Alan, Much."

"What how?"

"Robin we need to go, now!"

"We won't get there in time!"

"We'll just have to pray for a miracle my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sherriff stood proudly at the top of the stairs. Raising his arms into the air, giving praise for the glorious day. Gisborne stood a little way off silently smirking. Philippe and Elenora in her cloak stood beside the Sherriff, Elenora's hand tucked into his arm. Her eyes glazed over as she saw the four men being led to the gallows. Philippe's grip tightened on her arm. Words ran through her head. _You've done enough._ _I love Djaq, I always have. Either way your outlaw friends in the castle are done for. _

"My dear, dear peasants. I know you think you're all here for a thief hanging. But ho! A treat. Let me introduce Robin Hood's men! Outlaws, scourge on our great city!"

Elenora's eyes darted from the downcast looks from each of the men and the gloating Sherriff.

"As enemies of the law, it is my duty to remove them from the system. I therefore declare that the outlaws Allan-A-Dale, Will Scarlett, Much of Locksley and royal assassin Sir Mark of Derbyshire shall hang by the noose until dead. May the Lord have mercy on their soul's blah de blah de blah."

Will stood on the platform, noose hung around his neck, thinking how familiar this all was. For a moment he let his eyes wander to Elenora. Royal head held high he could see the pain and confusion in her eyes. But he was saving her. She would be safe.

" Hang them"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey little cliffie for you! Mwahaha lol decided to cut this chapter short a little. Lotsa action in the next chap. Sorry because its shorter I cut out the alan/djaq fluff but promise next chapter! Hope the M&Ms scene was satisfactory! Onto my thankyous **

**Bunny1 **( Thanks for the review (love ur bit for wff still working on mine lol) **Lena Scarlett **( I know I promised some alan/djaq goodness but had to push it back. Swear it will be worth it hehehe) **Heya **( I know I hated do this to Will, I hope he forgives me for it...) **Gaia **( Hope you liked the M&M stuff!! As for Robin, even the infamous Robin Hood can't always get there in time...oooo lol)

**Thank you sooo much to my reviewers I love you! Remember to R&R! **

**Til next up **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	21. Chapter 21

The three outlaws moved swiftly through the forest, running with all their strength. The tall gates of Nottingham loomed ahead of them and Robin let loose a silent prayer. _Lord, spare my men. If not give me strength not to kill all who cross my path. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The platform dropped and the four men dangled. The crowd gasped and Elenora closed her eyes. _ You know my thoughts love, I think if you love someone then you should do everything in your power to fight for them._ Elenora pulled the four tiny daggers from her sleeves and hurled them with perfect accuracy at the four ropes. The rope cut cleanly and Elenora reached behind her head to grasp her sword hilt which was disguised under her long brown hair. Philippe tried to grab her but she delivered a solid kick in his chest that let him fall down the stairs. Mary and June had just run out from the chapel to see Elenora fighting off three guards.

"Get the others!"

Mary and June nodded and made their way through the crowd to get to the four men. Elenora started to panic. More guards had entered the courtyard and she knew that in a number of minutes she would be surrounded. Gisborne made to move towards her as she disarmed two of the guards, but was shot in the arm by a striped feather tipped arrow.

"No one hangs my men Sherriff!"

"Robin Hood!"

The Sherriff screamed and all eyes turned to Robin who was standing underneath the port cullis bow in hand along with Little John and Marian. Will, Alan, Much and Mark had rolled off the platform and were now being handed weapons by the other outlaws. Smiles were shared all around and it was only Elenora's voice that broke the merriment.

"Hate to break up the reunion!"

"John guard Mary and June."

Little John moved in front of the two girls and watched the other six outlaws join Elenora in their fight. Swords clashed and peasants were jostled out of the way as the throng of battle thickened. Elenora made her way through the battle towards the other outlaws, kicking and swiping as she went. The sword felt familiar in her hands as she struck and swiped, her muscles tingled at being properly used again. _This doesn't change anything. _The little voice in her head mummered. Elenora shook her head and continued moving towards a large group of soldiers near Little John. There were half a dozen and she could feel herself struggling. _He still loves Djaq, even if you did save his life. _She stumbled slightly and felt herself falling. The guards swooped in on her like vultures. Her brow began to dampen. _What was the golden rule? _Her eyes flickered at the approaching guards. _No distractions. _Flinging her sword in front of her Elenora braced herself for impact.

"Argh"

She opened her eyes and saw John's staff positioned firmly above her head.

"Move!"

With no further invitation Elenora scrambled to her feet and parried her sword with more force. She smiled at Little John. Her eyes opened in panic.

"Mary and June!"

Marian had disarmed her guards and hearing Elenora's shout, was running towards the vulnerable Mary and June. The next few moments happened in such a flash that she almost missed them. Philippe had crept along the side and now had Marian by the throat.

"Marian!"

Robin was struggling against the brute force of Little John, while screaming every mentionable profanity in his vocabulary.

"Get into the castle Elenora. The game ends here."

"Let her go Philippe, are you not man enough to finish this with me yourself?"

Her facade of confidence faded when his dagger made a small red line on her white throat.

"Ah, I see I've struck a chord."

Much looked up at the castle and saw the approaching guards. The rest of the gang had moved to stand just beyond the port cullis looking in horror at the scene before them.

"Master, guards!"

"I will not leave Marian!"

"You seem to be presented with another choice Elenora. Is your friend going to die at your expense? Just like your brother?"

"Edward was killed by Saraceans."

His voice turned into something between a growl and a whisper that reached only Elenora's ears.

"Your brother was killed so you could be queen."

"That is a lie."

"Ask the Sherriff yourself. First, surrender."

Elenora looked into Marian's turquoise eyes. She could see the strength it took her to keep a strong face. Her eyes moved over to Robin as he struggled against John. She let out a low breath and dropped her sword. Philippe released Marian who started to run towards the outlaws. However just as she was within a few meters of her betrothed Gisborne and thirty men appeared blocking the pathway between the outlaws and Marian. Elenora dove for her sword but Philippe immediately seized her by the waist.

"No!"

Robin yelled behind her.

"Get out of here Robin!"

Robin made to move towards them but John halted him.

"Sorry Robin."

And then came the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch"

Robin rose from his bunk and stared at the gloomy faced gang that sat around the fire. It only came flooding back to him when he spotted Mary, June and Sir Mark sitting by the fire. Gisborne. Elenora. Marian.

"What are you all doing sitting here for!? Marian and Elenora are in the castle! Get your weapons!"

"We have to wait for Djaq."

Much spoke quietly as he served out the dishes of stew to the gang. He tried to offer Robin a plate but Robin batted it out of his hand, splaying the contents all over the ground.

"Screw Djaq! Marian is in there we have to go now! And the princess? The future queen of England? You're going to just let her die?"

"Robin! Calm yourself."

Little John's stone glare made Robin calm a little.

"The girls can take care of themselves. Gisborne won't kill Marian and there's no way that Prince is going to let his one chance of being King of England die."

"What?"

Much moved over to Robin and sat down quietly.

"She was meant to get married today to the Prince of France. That's the man who had Marian. Revolting creature."

Robin stood back in disbelief. He tried to formulate a plan in his head, he surveyed the gang.

"Where's Alan and Will?"

"We told Alan about Djaq and he stormed off, we sent Will to go find him just before you woke up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She'll be ok Alan."

"You don't know that. She's alone and in a foreign country. I shouldn't have let her go."

Alan and Will were sitting on the hill just above the stream, watching the rushing water break against the rocks.

"She's a strong girl, she would've gone with or without your permission. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I guess. I just don't like it, ya know? Women."

Alan shook his head and let out a small smile.

"I think I must have picked the most strong-willed woman in the entire world Scarlett."

Will stole a glance at Alan. Although they'd started off rocky they were brothers, it ate away at him that he couldn't share his biggest secret. He let out a small breath.

"I know of one worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"She risked her life to save us and now she's locked up in a castle, waiting to marry the most disgusting man I've ever known."

Alan studied Will's face, his eyes opened wide.

"Elenora? But we're talking about girls we're in love..."

The light in Alan's head suddenly clicked on and his mouth opened wide.

"You're in love with the princess!"

Will clamped his hands over Alan's mouth.

"Are you daft Alan!? Do you want all of Sherwood to know?"

Alan shook his head and Will removed his hands.

"We're like brothers Alan, I expect that you take it to the grave do you understand?"

Alan nodded dumbly, unsure of how to react.

"Just you and well, a princess. Do you know how she feels?"

"Does it matter? She's getting married probably as we speak. Plus, even if some off chance we get them out and take back Nottingham she'll still have to marry some noble, so it's all really irrelevant."

"It still matters. Did she ever say anything to you that suggested she felt the same way?"

"Well we kissed once but she never said it out loud her face was devastated when I told her I loved Djaq so she wouldn't put herself in danger."

"So that's why you were acting so weird these past few days. It was cause her fiancé showed up?"

"Yeah her maid June came to tell me that there was no hope for us and to try and save her. I can't believe she still did it. I told you I loved the most strong-willed woman in the world."

Alan was still a little stunned, but the pieces were slowly starting to fall into place.

"Hey Scarlett. I'm glad you told me."

Will nodded and slung an arm around Alan's shoulder. Alan smiled.

"But you know we're screwed right?"

Will stood up and patted Alan's shoulder.

"Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian and Elenora were now under extreme observation in Elenora's room. They could see the extra guards patrol beneath the window while the Sherriff, Gisborne and Philippe debated their plan of attack.

"You know this is probably the first time we've been alone since you came back?"

Marian walked over to sit with Elenora who had her arms firmly wrapped around her knees staring into the fire.

"This was not how I pictured this plan going."

"Thanks, by the way for what you did. It was incredibly stupid but thanks Nora."

Marian reached over and placed a hand on Elenora's elbow. Elenora's eyes spied the glittering object on her third finger.

"I see Robin finally got his act together, he's been carrying around that ring since the Holy Land. Used to wear it like a protection charm or something."

Elenora's posture relaxed slightly as her gaze moved away from the fire and to her childhood friend.

"He talked about you a lot did you know? Much probably blurted it out already. I often got envious when he told me about the life he would give you _when _you forgave him."

Marian let out a small smile.

"His ego will be the death of him. You're risking a lot to help us."

"Hey, I knew what I started when I left for the Holy Land. The whole endeavour began quite selfishly."

Elenora rested her head against the chair. Marian bit her lip.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Djaq mentioned something June said. Something that happened in the Holy Land, something worse than slavery."

Marian looked at Elenora's warily trying to anticipate her reaction. Elenora's body quivered for a moment, like something invisible was hurting her. She slowly pulled down the sleeve of her gown to show a scar in the shape of shaky star. Marian examined it closer and saw that they were individual burn marks. A gasp escaped her lips. Elenora pulled her sleeve back up and closed her eyes lifting up her wedding tunic. Hundreds of small scars could be made out across her body. Elenora's lip trembled.

"After Robin left I led a party towards the Saracean border. We were ambushed and I was taken hostage, the rest of my party died."

She hung her head.

"I didn't know why I was spared until I realised who my captor was. Phillipe had been with Gisborne's group when he attacked the King and Robin. During that raid he noticed me and stayed behind to confront me. He knew I was privy to the King's plans and tried to force information out of me that would help him and the Sherriff to remove my uncle. Every scar on my body was a small dagger for every time I defied him. The star on my shoulder was when I tried to escape the first time. He told me that he marked me as his property. The star of France, so I would never forget."

Marian was struck in horror.

"Eventually I did manage to escape and make it back to my uncle but I never revealed to him who was the perpetrator. The last thing England needed was a war with France. It was then that I wanted to come to Nottingham and remove the Sherriff, my uncle was just happy to get me away from the war."

Marian moved closer to Elenora and wrapped her arms delicately around the princess.

"I'm so sorry Nora. We'll get out of this you know. I won't let you marry him."

Elenora nodded her head vigorously and leant into Marian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heys guys yeah I know it's been my longest update I hope you haven't lost interest in the story!! I've just been very busy with graduation and my job and stuff so on m first day off I decided to write an update for you!!! Hope you enjoy and please review so I know there are still people who are interested in my story. Thanks to my reviewers again I love you all so much! I'll hopefully try and get some more updates in before I go overseas in Jan so tell me what you think??? **

**Luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	22. Chapter 22

Plans and Strategies

"She's taking too long."

It had been two days and Robin was getting agitated. Why couldn't his men understand that Gisborne waited for no man or woman as the situation happened.

"We have to think about the possibility that Djaq may not come back."

Robin hated these words, but he was desperate, he didn't know what was happening in the castle and the thought of doing nothing, nothing to save his beloved almost wife, was simply killing him. Alan however hearing these words leapt for him and delivered a blow on his cheek before the others could stop him. They had been dawdling around the camp no one having the inclination to do anything but contemplate what was befalling the captives and the outlaw who was still not back from Aquitaine. John pulled Alan back into his seat as Robin scrambled to his feet glaring at Alan.

"You're talking about her like she's already gone, like she means nothing in your grand scheme. You sent her there, all for your stupid game with the Sherriff!"

Alan was breathing heavily and Little John and Will were both forcing him to remain where he was. Robin flinched at the words. Little John moved toward him a looming figure his usually soft dark eyes burning.

"We do not give up on our friends Robin. She's coming back."

"Marian and Elenora will not wait for her. Gisborne and Philippe and the Sherriff will not wait."

Robin stalked out of the camp leaving not one man throwing daggers at him with their eyes.

They judged him, he probably deserved it. But wasn't that what a leader was supposed to do, see the grand plan? He was the one who had to make the tough decisions, not them. They didn't understand what it was like to see the one you loved die in front of you. They didn't understand what it meant that she came back and that he'd put her in danger. It was his fault. The guilt had been masquerading as anger and yet it ate away at him. He knew that if he lost Marian again there was no forward for him. There wasn't anything beyond her. He smiled darkly at himself. He sounded so desperate, so naive and pathetic. He narrowed his eyes at the North Road at which he's found himself at. His mind racing quickly he scrambled back to the outskirts of the camp where a few horses stood. Before anyone had noticed he'd slipped away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not just taking her back to France! What about my ransom money? We had a deal!"

"Things change I can't let Elenora be alone with her uncle she'll tell him about what happened in the Holy Land."

The Sherriff, Philippe and Gisborne were pacing in the Sherriff's quarters. Much like their outlaw enemies they had not come to a plan of action.

"She didn't tell him before why would she tell him now?"

" I implied my involvement in her brother's death, she only has eyes for revenge now."

"If you take her you're taking us too that was the deal remember, a lordship in one of your provinces in France."

"We're leaving Nottingham?"

Gisborne had been silent until now, basking in his own triumph of having Marian once again in his reach. The Sherriff looked at him in the way that made him feel as small as a mushroom.

"What did you think Gisborne? That we ransom the future Queen of England and Richard lets us go on as we were? No, my ignorant one, I shall be a lord in France in exchange for the safe delivery of Philippe's, well" he smiled wickedly "beloved."

Gisborne looked at his feet looking abashed, of course it made sense now.

"What about Marian my lord?"

The Sherriff rolled his eyes.

"You would think after all that leper put you through that you would have traded up Gisborne! But no, still googly eyes for the outspoken wretch! If she's so important take her with you I don't care but I need her first ."

Gisborne's eyes blazed.

"No."

The Sherriff's eyes widened, feigning shock.

"Oh I'm sorry Gisborne I should have considered your feelings before I...grow up Gisborne! Do I give a damn about your personal preferences when it comes to my plans? A clue: no! Now get out of my sight, us ...men have things to discuss."

With that Gisborne was shut out from the room while the discussion went on inside. He clenched his fists, he needed to talk to Marian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marian! Come on before he comes back."

Marian was now seated quietly by the window eyes glazed over, clearly in deep thought. Gisborne had demanded an audience with Marian and Elenora had been escorted out of the chamber. He told her of her removal to France, that no matter which way she looked at it she was coming with him. There was no leaving him at the altar this time; he would have her regardless of a ring on her finger. He warned her that outspokenness with the Sherriff would only make Robin's demise painful, well more painful, the Sherriff had a score to settle after all. Marian held her head high and said nothing; there were no spiteful words, no promises of revenge. Marian had tried in vain for two straight days to formulate a plan and every time she ended up with nothing. He had left her with a brutish kiss that had bruised a little. Now she sat looking out at the sky thinking how it was only days ago that she had Robin's secure arms around her, telling her that he loved her.

"Marian! Don't be like this, all broodish and sullen you're acting just like Robin."

Marian snapped her head around and held up her left hand where the beautiful ring had once resided.

"Gisborne took my ring, our ring, that was all I had left."

Elenora rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything it's just Marian he's not dead yet and neither are you, the game's not over til we say it's over so can you please help me with this lock pick?"

Marian looked over at her little Nora fiddling endlessly with the small hairpin she wore trying to make it fit into the lock.

"And what are you going to do once we get outside? We don't exactly blend neither are we armed."

Elenora let out a low huff. She threw the pin on the bed and stormed over to Marian.

"Ok it sucks that Gisborne took your pretty ring, yes it sucks that you might have to wait a while for Robin to come help us, and don't argue with me he will, he's just as stubborn as you. At least when this is all over you can go be with the one you love, at least you can start a family with him, love him and not have to worry about consequences or loyalty to your country. When all this is over you'll become Lady Locksley and I will have to live with the fact that intentional or not I am responsible for the death of my brother. And unlike you the one I love not only does not reciprocate but is completely out of my reach, so I'm sorry if I lack the patience for your sullen mood!"

Marian was frozen in shock as she watched the little princess that held the weight of the world on her shoulders struggling to keep going, to keep hoping. She stood and enveloped the convulsing girl in her arms. She was the closest thing she had ever had to a sister.

"You are in no way responsible for Edward's death. Philippe is. And as for Will..."

Elenora looked up at her puzzled. Marian smiled.

"Unlike ignorant men, I can pick up what was going on by the way you looked at him when you threw the daggers, Robin was actually a little annoyed when you did that, not only did you blow your cover but you beat him to it."

Elenora smiled and pulled Marian into a hug. Marian straightened after tightening her embrace on the young girl.

"Now, if we put that hair pin in the fire we may be able to bend it better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much had his hand gently on Mary's waist as she stirred the stew for the gang's dinner. Suddenly the sound of hoof beats could be heard approaching the camp and the outlaws grabbed their weapons and stood defensively around Mary and June. The hoof beats matched the approaching figure of a lone rider and what appeared to be a large sack across the pommel. The bow on the rider's back identified their leader but Alan was the only one that spoke of the sack that lay in his arms.

"Djaq."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Djaq's dreams were confusing indeed. Images swarmed in and out of her head in a haze. The countryside of Aquitaine, the regal Eleanor of Aquitaine looking blankly at the Saracen who had snuck into the palace and demanded an audience, and her blunt refusal of Djaq's offer almost as if it were a rehearsed speech. Djaq shivered against the cold, she must have been on that road for hours, and those men had taken her by surprise. The disturbing images were replaced with ones of warmth. Alan's smiling face leaned towards her speaking words of concern. _Djaq? Djaq honey wake up, please please I'm begging you not now. My beautiful, strong, stubborn woman. _The dreamy voice became harsher and Alan's sweet smiling face turned into one of anguish as her eyes fluttered slowly open. She had barely taken a gulp full of beloved oxygen before strong arms encircled her urging her back towards the darkness.

"Alan you idiot you're suffocating her! Let the poor girl breathe!"

The grip slackened and Alan's beautiful face came into view. She could feel his warm hands on her cheeks and this time after breathing in and out a few times she lunged for him closing the space between them, capturing his lips with hers. There were many low chuckles and nervous coughs but she didn't care and neither did he. If anything they continued on more eagerly until Djaq had to pull back to breathe. Her fingers caressed his forehead, brushing the hair back from his eyes. She stared into the deep pools and then dropped her gaze.

"The army's not coming, Eleanor won't help us, we're in this alone."

_To be continued..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys yes I've been very bad with my updates but I've been in France and I'm fighting jetlag to get you a nice long update! Don't you feel special? Finally the Alan/Djaq goodness I promised. This was a little bit more of a filler chapter but as you can tell we're coming to the end of our tale sniff. **

**Onto my thankyous Gaia ( **Sorry about my cliffie glad you liked the friendship stuff I love writing it I'm so glad you're still enjoying my story!**) KajiMori ( **Sorry again about my cliffie this one's not really a cliffhanger lol Glad you're still liking it!**) , Andie14 ( **Wow thanks so much for catching up on my chapters I love your comments cause they help my writing so much you make me remember its my story lol thanks!**) emelye14283 (**aww it's so nice to get new reviewers! Thanks for reading hope you like the rest of the story!**) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	23. Chapter 23

_fPreviously..._

"_The army's not coming, Eleanor won't help us, we're in this alone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for this Matilda."

Robin and Allan had taken Djaq to Matilda's house just to get her checked out, much to Djaq's protest of being fine. Robin was with Matilda by her medicine shelf giving Alan and Djaq some reunion time.

"How are you hon? Rumours bound that your Marian is locked up in the castle with the Prince and Princess."

"Wait the Prince?"

Matilda looked at him quizzically putting her mortar to rest.

"Yes the Prince of France, the one who's marrying the Princess. I thought you had men in there to tell you that?"

"Damn it. Of course they're going to say they're holding him hostage, Matilda he is part of the Sherriff's plot they're in it together."

Matlida's bushy eyebrows knotted together and she placed a worn hand on his shoulder.

"You've got a tough battle on your hands squirrel, but you have your men, trust them."

"I know that, I just don't think the stakes have ever been this high before. I mean I'm gambling the life of not only my future wife but the future Queen of England!"

Djaq and Allan emerged from the other room hand in hand. Djaq stepped forward, eyes clear and certain.

"We will win this fight Robin."

"Or die in the attempt."

He added morbidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian and Elenora were ready. With the lock pick safely tucked away and fashioning a few small weapons out of their resources, they were ready for their escape from Nottingham. They sat quietly by the fire each lost in their own thoughts. A loud knock was heard at the door and both jumped to their feet, tension coursing through their bodies. Philippe entered with a particularly malevolent expression.

"Elenora come with me."

Preferring not to be battered around the eve of their flight Elenora rose willingly and accepted the shackles the guard held for her. She walked quietly down the hall not giving Philippe the pleasure of her curiosity of being summoned. However her tongue couldn't be held back when they came to his chamber.

"Not going to have your way with me are you Philippe? I didn't think someone with such a swollen ego would dirty himself with a common, _outlaw._"

He shook his head and shoved her in the room attaching her shackles to a long metal chain waving off the guards.

"Clearly being raised by two men had no effect on you."

She rolled her eyes and strode to stand beside the window.

"So what is it Philippe? More threats, more torture? Or have your standards risen since then?"

He grabbed her by her arms and squeezed tightly. Even though she was losing the circulation in her arms she would not give him the satisfaction of a grimace, any sign on the pain he inflicted on her. She tried to concentrate, _stay in the moment, don't remember. _But there they were fresh as the scars that covered her body, that small cell, the hot poker, his leering face plastered with a distorted glee as he wounded her. He couldn't get what he wanted though, he couldn't make her cry, he'd reduced the fiercest warriors to sobs but he couldn't coax even a whimper out of the small princess.

"I have not changed. You will not break me."

He released her.

"I already broke you. You are no princess, just a little girl who had strong men around you to defend and protect you. You have no one. Your brother is gone and Richard couldn't care less otherwise he wouldn't have put you in such a position. Neither does your grandmother so it seems. She appears to value the coin more than your life, how easy it was to buy her off. How does that make you feel? Your own father rejected you and handed you off to me in hopes of being rid of you. You see he found a use for you, to help him destroy his brother but then he will dispose of you. Even your outlaw friends have abandoned you in your time of need. All you have left is me so it would do you good to respect and obey me if you wish to keep your life for any length of time."

Philippe was grinning proudly like he had just cornered his prey.

"And what life is that Philippe? A cell in your dungeon, a caged bird? You think you have me right where you want me, that I have nothing left. But it's those who have nothing to lose that are the most dangerous you'll find. You think this is your night to gloat? To dangle your triumph in my face? You are mistaken. You underestimated my power before, you'd be a fool to think I would succumb now. The day you rule England will be the day you bury me in the soil."

"You are toying with my patience."

Elenora searched his face. Philippe never did anything that did not hold some sort of benefit in it for him. He had her right where he wanted her, why the need to act tough and strike fear. It clicked.

"You're afraid I'm going to tell Richard what you did aren't you?"

Philippe shook his head.

"No, you see you won't get the opportunity to. I wouldn't want you blabbing to your uncle so I've arranged for you and I to leave tonight. He'll believe that you made your escape, that seems to be all you're good at."

"And what about Marian and the Sherriff?"

"Decoys. The Sherriff has agreed to use Marian as live bait. He seems desperate to be rid of her. So he will have a little sport for Robin and his gang to keep him...distracted."

"You malicious, blood sucking leech!"

Philippe smiled as Elenora fought against the long chain that held her.

" You and I will be gone and Richard will be so grateful that when he finds out you're already my wife he won't object."

"You're just going to abandon the Sherriff? Some ally you are."

Philippe moved towards her and spat at her feet.

"As if you can talk. You're doublecrossing your own father."

"He's as much of a father as you are a man."

Elenora suddenly lunged at Philippe with all the force within looping the metal chain firmly around his neck. He tried to reach back and grab her put she pulled all the more.

"You know not who you're dealing with."

Her fingers tightened as his body started to slump. Her heart was racing. She'd killed men in the Holy Land, why was this so hard? He'd killed her brother, he would kill Richard. _You're better than this._ The faces that haunted her, would Philippe be just another distorted figure starring in her nightmares. And so against all logic and against all reasoning she let go. Killing was not her only alternative. If she did she would be no better than he. Philippe was on the ground clutching his chest. She grabbed the keys to her chain and freed herself. She ran out of the chamber punching two startled guards on her way out. Running as fast as she could back to Marian she collided into a solid object knocking her backwards. Gisborne lifted her to her feet taking firm hold of her shackles that she had been unable to remove.

"For a princess you are proving more troublesome than perhaps you are worth."

He tried to lead her back to Philippe's room but she struggled pulling him into a little insert in the wall.

"Listen to me. Philippe will betray you and the Sherriff, he's using you and Marian as bait."

Gisborne tried to pull her away but her years in the Holy Land bought her a bit more time.

"I'm asking you to get her out of here."

"You think I'm going to believe a traitor."

"If you didn't notice I'm trying to save Marian's life, I know you couldn't care less about me but I know you care about her."

Gisborne tugged on her again but she yanked on her shackles again causing her wrists to blister.

"No! The Sherriff is using her as bait to keep Robin here, he intends to _remove_ her. The Sherriff doesn't care what happens to her, he only cares about the reward money and catching Robin. He'll kill her Gisborne, you cannot pretend to me that you do not care. I am asking you to get her out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Djaq why is Eleanor refusing to help us?"

Robin was in a frenzy, how was he supposed to take over Nottingham and get the hostages back with only six men? Djaq was sitting curled up in Allan's arms as they sat around the campfire.

"Well I had to sneak into her chamber; she didn't even seem startled, like she was expecting someone to leap through her window. The she just told me that her loyalty was to her sons not to ex-soldier outlaws. It seemed so strange. She simply asked that I exit the way I entered."

"Who cares about Eleanor!? We need to get in there and get Ele... Marian."

Alan shot Will a warning glance to watch his tongue. While feelings about princesses could be discussed freely between the two brothers, neither thought Robin would understand. Will just couldn't believe this. They were dissecting a conversation with a Queen that wouldn't help her own granddaughter. Elenora could be married to the scum by now.

"I just think we're wasting our time sitting here talking about it. We've gotten in before."

Robin shook his head.

"They have two members of the royal family in there, the guard will be tripled, and we can't just sneak it like we usually do. We have to draw them out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys sorry to leave it there but I felt that Djaq needed to tell her story. This story has become far more complicated than I anticipated and I hope I'm not confusing anyone. Apologies also for the Elenora and Eleanor confusion it's driving me nuts lol. Onto my thankyous

**Andie14 **_( I love that you like my dialogue that's my favourite bit! Yeah I'm sad that this is finishing up too I loved this story but will be happy to start some of my new ideas yay!) _**DaresToDream **_( Thanks for the constructive criticism I will try and slow down lol. I do actually appreciate it cause it makes me a better writer!)_ **Gaia **_( The last bit is for you you've been so encouraging through the whole thing thanks!) _

Thankyou for all the support!

PS if you like my stories check out my Robin Hood jointfic **Worth Fighting For** and my newer Twilight story **The In Between** which you can access through my profile.

Til next time,

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you mean they're gone! How did you lose a Prince and Princess!!!"

Gisborne walked into a Sherriff abusing a young stable hand.

"Is it true my lord? Both are gone?"

The Sherriff turned his head from the young boy to unleash his fury on his bumbling lieutenant.

"No Gisborne, I just sent fifty soldiers out for a BLOODY WALK!!"

Gisborne flinched as the Sherriff spat in his face. He walked back to the boy and slapped him clean on the cheek.

" Get out of my sight. The King is coming to Nottingham and I have no bargaining tools. Find them Gisborne, at any cost."

The Sherriff stormed out kicking guards as he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan raced into camp breathing heavily. The outlaws assembled, all were on edge as their leader tried to figure out a strategy to get the captives out.

"Prince, Princess, gone. Sherriff's furious."

Alan was doubled over from the run and Djaq sat him down and handed him some water. Robin's eyes were wide and he knelt down in front of Alan.

"Tell me everything."

"They're saying they escaped last night and that the Sherriff has sent out over fifty men to find them. I saw a few on the way back they were talking about the Sherriff and how hysterical and desperate he was."

" Hysterical about what?"

Will had just walked into camp, having been collecting firewood from the forest. Alan gave him a sympathetic look and walked towards him whispering in a low voice.

"The Princess escaped last night along with the Prince, no one knows where they've gone."

Will's entire face shattered and he dropped the wood he was holding. She was gone. He never got to tell her, never got the chance to tell her what was written all over his heart. That he was hers and always would be and that there was no other for him. He struggled to stand.

"When are we going to go after them?"

Robin stood and examined Will, trying to figure out the odd statement.

"Go after them? Will, she's deserted us, we need to figure out how to rescue Marian…"

"Deserted us!? How can you say that!? After all she did for us, after all she did in the Holy land for you! You think she just up and left? Are you blind? The freaking Prince has kidnapped her! She is the heir to the throne, she is the future of England. She risked her life for you, for all of us and you're just going to go on like nothing has happened."

Will was furious now. After everything Robin still didn't trust her. What could she have to possibly gain after all the plans she made, it didn't make sense.

"Calm down Will. You don't know these royals like I do, they don't think like us."

"You didn't know her, you didn't know what she was like."

Alan stepped towards Will placing a hand on his shoulder but Will just shook him off stepping towards Robin.

"You are going to sit here like a coward while she sacrifices herself for your cause. She exposed herself to save Alan, Much, Mark and I. She dropped her sword for your _fiancée. _She gave herself up so her friends could leave free. You disgust me."

The whole camp stood silently as their quiet carpenter spoke the largest speech he ever made. Will lowered his head and spoke in whisper.

"I made the mistake of letting her go once. I'm not doing it again."

His eyes moist he strode from the camp and climbed onto Arrow who stood patiently by the camp. With one last glance at Alan Will galloped off down the road. All eyes turned to Alan and he just shrugged determined not to give away his friends secret.

Robin was losing it. Not only did he lose Elenora, but now Will had flown the coop. And Marian was still in the castle, a likely subject for the Sherriff to take his anger out on. The Sherriff would be a desperate man, he'd be willing to to do anything to get the Princess back. The light flicked on in Robin's head.

" I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why this is necessary, I want to help you in any way I can."

Much and Little John were taking Mary and June to Matilda's while Robin carried out the first part of his plan. Mary and Much were standing a little way off from the cottage, Mary not happy with being left behind.

"Much, I only just got you back, how do you think I'm going to feel knowing you're out there battling the Sherriff while I sit around doing nothing?"

Much cautiously put his arms around her and she quickly encased him in her own, burying her face in his chest.

"The best thing you can do for me is stay safe, if I thought you were in danger I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. Remember love, I survived the Holy Land and that was without your sweet face to carry me through. I'll think of you and me in Bonchurch sitting by the fire, husband and wife."

Mary suddenly leaned back from his embrace.

"Wife? Are you saying what I think you're saying? You wish to marry me?"

Much went beetroot red and let go of Mary.

"Well yes, I thought that was where we were heading…but I mean I understand if you have other suitors."

Mary grabbed the back of his neck and captured his lips in a kiss. Much forgot what he was talking about when she finally released him.

"You silly, silly beautiful man. Of course I want to marry you, nothing would make me happier.

Much grinned in relief and Mary could no longer stay cross at him for protecting her.

"I love you Much of Locksley so you had better come back to me you understand?"

Much kissed her forehead tenderly wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking towards Matilda's cottage.

"Yes dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sherriff was pacing lividly in his chambers. He was in an outrage. How could Philippe abandon him like this? When he got his hands around his neck…

Thud!

The Sherriff turned quickly around to find Robin standing in front on the door arms crossed looking quite smug.

"Evening Vasey, see you got yourself a bit of a situation don't you?"

"Hood! What do you want? Let me guess, the leper. I will sleep better when I've buried her in the soil."

Robin's eyes burned but kept his face cool as stone. He needed to act like he had all the power.

"I'm willing to trade for her."

The Sherriff bent over in distorted laughter, coming up manical and strained.

"What could you possibly have that I want? A bunch of second rate outlaws?"

Robin shook his head calmly.

"I don't have time for your games Hood! I have more important things to do today!"

"See, I know that, because I have what you so desperately want. I have your Princess."

The Sherriff had been facing the window but he turned and lunged at Robin, who quickly shifted out of the clutches of the Sherriff and held out his bow.

"If you give me back Marian I'll hand back your hostage, fair's fair."

"What are you playing at Hood? Why would you give her up?"

"I have no use for a Princess in my gang."

The Sherriff eyes flickered contemplating the deal.

"How do I know you have the brat? You might be bluffing."

"That's true, I might be bluffing. But the question is how desperate are you to get her back? You can send out a hundred men. I guarantee you won't find her."

"Fine, fine! Bring her to the castle then---"

"—No. You'll just set your guards on my men and I. We'll make the exchange somewhere large and open so there's a more even playing field."

"Flinder's field? Sunset."

"Pleasure doing business with you Vasey."

"You better not be bluffing Hood or I get rid of my hostage, for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a good day Robin, a good day to die."

"Oh don't overdo the optimism Little John, please."

Much was pacing on the edge of Flinder's Field under the cloak of the trees along with the rest of the gang.

"We're not going to die Much, we'll be ok."

"Master it's a suicide mission. The Sherriff's stupid but not stupid enough not to realize we don't have the princess!"

"That's why Djaq's in the dress."

Djaq emerged from the trees fiddling with one of the gowns Elenora had left at camp. Alan was sharpening his sword in frustration.

"I'm not being funny Robin but won't they notice that it's not the real Princess they look kinda different."

Alan was NOT ok with the fact that Djaq was playing a decoy. He understood why Robin needed to get Marian back, he just didn't like that it was potentially at the expense of the woman _he _loved.

"That's what the veil and wig are for."

Robin held up the items and begun placing them on Djaq.

"For once I'm grateful Elenora left so much of her stuff at camp. And that she's so fond of disguises."

They all stepped back to admire Djaq's disguise and were mostly pleased with the result. Djaq was uncomfortable being in the princess's clothes. She had, like Robin at first thought her a traitor for abandoning them, but the more she contemplated Will's words the more her heart began to soften. A small part of her heart ached for Will to feel that kind of protectiveness and faith in her, but she had Alan now and she knew deep down he was the one she wanted.

Alan looked out onto the field and saw Vasey on his white horse.

"It's time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind seemed to thrash the trees surrounding the field. The gang's hearts were pounding as they watched Vasey approach along with Marian and twenty or so guards. Robin had made sure Vasey kept the numbers light but knew that the Sherriff had probably placed more hidden in the trees. Still the small present numbers gave them a little time. He saw Marian blindfolded riding with one of the guards and was surprised when looking at the guard to not find Gisborne.

The gang stepped cautiously out of the trees placing themselves around Djaq, Robin leading, Much and Alan on either side and Little John and Mark bringing up the rear. Mark had insisted on assisting now that he had gained much of his strength back.

Both parties moved towards the centre of the field until they were ten meters from the other. Vasey clicked his fingers and the guard with Marian dismounted and pulled her off. Vasey dismounted and walked with the guard towards Robin. Robin held Djaq's tied wrists and Little John walked beside them glaring at the Sherriff.

"Lovely day for it Hood. Now if you'll hand me my hostage."

"Marian first."

"Same time?"

"Fine."

Robin released Djaq and the guard released Marian, Robin quickly pulling her into his arms and undoing the blindfold. Their reunion was cut short by Vasey clicking his fingers. Immediately guards appeared at all edges of the forest led by Gisborne.

"Alright men! Kill the rest but leave Hood and Marian!"

Vasey smiled wickedly.

"Nothing personal Locksley, just good business you know."

Robin backed up to his men forming a circle and handing Marian the extra sword in his belt.

"What is it Little John? A good day to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N: I considered leaving it here….But thought I'd be nice seeing as I didn't update for so long) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang braced themselves for battle Robin and Marian sharing one last long look before squaring up to face their enemy.

Gisborne grinned at Robin in a gloating manner.

"Charge!"

Gisborne ran towards the outlaws sword flying, the guards following quickly behind them. Vasey made to move off with Djaq but an arrow flew into his side with a thud. Vasey fell and all eyes turned to the direction of the forest. From behind the trees emerged two men on a chestnut horse, the first holding a bow in his hands. The pair rode out towards the centre, opposite to where Gisborne had emerged and it became clear that the riders where Will and "Liam" (**A/N: For those of you that have forgotten Liam is Elenora's alias (so she's dressed like a boy))**.

As the rode out soldiers bearing the Aquitaine crest appeared from all sides of the glen wielding swords and bows, surrounding the Sherriff and his men. Djaq took advantage of the distraction and kicked herself free from the guard running towards Alan. Vasey looked up from the ground, the defeat clear in his eyes.

Gisborne however had no inclination to give in and made a beeline for the huddled outlaws. Elenora and Will immediately took off in pursuit while the soldiers of Aquitaine started towards the startled soldiers. Robin pulled out his sword and went to meet Gisborne who fought with such force that Robin was pushed back. In the corner of his eys he spotted Vasey attempting to make a getaway.

"Will! Elenora! Get Vasey!"

Elenora nodded and urged Arrow to follow Vasey off into the forest. The other outlaws had panned out and were now fighting with the thirty solidiers from the Aquitaine army. Gisborne's face showed a distorted grimace as he fought with Robin.

"You were never good enough for her Locksley, let her go while you still have the chance."

"You're a pig Gisborne and if you haven't noticed, your master has deserted you and you're fighting an uphill battle. Marian doesn't want you. She left you at the altar, for me and she will be my wife. "

Gisborne roared and swung at Robin who ducked and struck Gisborne with the hilt of his sword in his chest. Gisborne fell back onto the ground and Robin advanced on him as Gisborne scambled back along the ground.

"You almost killed her."

"Master no!"

Much had run up behind Robin as he held his sword to Gisborne's throat.

"You'll be just as repulsive as him. What happened to killing is the last resort?"

"You've seen what he's done Much! He'll destroy England!"

"It's up to the King to decide his fate, don't be like Gisborne."

Two soldiers came up behind Gisborne and grabbed him as he struggled. Robin looked at Much and put down his sword.

"Take him to Nottingham and lock him in the dungeons."

The battle was winding up and the Aquitaine soldiers were rounding up the guards. A tall man whose uniform seemed more elaborate walked up to the exhausted outlaws. He bowed low to Robin.

"Robin of Locksley I presume? I am Sir Derek. My Queen apologizes for her rudeness to your messenger, she however was under strict watch from Prince John and could not dispatch her private army until she had fled."

His eyes spotted Mark and he smiled.

"Sir Mark, so good to see you again. Where is the Princess? I assume she is with you?"

The gang looked around expecting to see Will and Elenora with Vasey in tow. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update so I gave you a nice long chapter… (aren't I nice?) I'm sorry the battle scene was a little anti-climatic but the real battle goes with Elenora so yeah lol. **

**Where did my reviewers go?? **

**Thanks so much Gaia you're so amazing!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**Luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	25. Chapter 25

Will tried in vain to control his breathing as he and Elenora crept through the forest in pursuit of the Sherriff. Elenora was seated first on Arrow with one hand on the reins and the other gripping her sword firmly. Will's arm curled protectively around her waist pulling her body up against his own. Her neck was exposed, her hair all pulled up under her wig. He knew his friends were in danger, he knew that there was a great possibility he could die today; but all he wanted to do was put his lips to her neck and never let her go.

Elenora's eyes scanned the forest, looking for any sign of their cowardly adversary. She held her sword a little more firmly. She was trying to concentrate but Will's soft breath on her neck made her writhe. She couldn't believe that he was here, so close to her.

When Philippe took her away, her spirit was crushed, she fought for as long as she could but eventually he broke her. After all his attempts to torture her, taking her away from Will hurt the most.

Elenora's body was tense and poised for any possible attack. Her eyes spotted in a blur the Sherriff's white stallion cantering off through the trees with Vasey's black figure on top. Her heels urged Arrow forward into an alarming pace sending Will flying backwards off the horse. He crumpled onto the forest floor, tumbling onto the harsh soil. His body tossed and turned and eventually fell limp onto the floor.

Elenora immediately stopped. She would lose the Sherriff, but she would not lose Will, not again. He would never be hers, but a world without Will could not exist for her. She dismounted and ran to him dropping her sword and turning him over so she could cradle his head in her lap. Her fingers stroked his cheek, she ducked her head towards his mouth to hear if he was still breathing. A slow breath escaped his lips and Elenora let out a long breath she'd been holding in.

"Miss me?"

Elenora's head swung around to the owner of the voice, but a sharp stab cut into her side and she doubled over onto the floor. Philippe walked over to her withdrawing the small dagger in her side and kicking her over so her face turned upwards.

"I thought we could come to an arrangement, you could have been useful to me; but I see now you are much more mischief than you are worth."

The pain shot through her body, her head turned slightly so she was in view of her sword. It was just out of her reach. She grimaced as Philippe bent down and thrust the dagger in her side again.

Will's eyes fluttered open. He felt heavy and groggy and the images in front of him were a blur. His eyes tried to focus. He could see Elenora struggle to stand, he willed his body to move, but he ached all over. Philippe kicked her back onto the floor hard.

"Still got a fight in you? Pathetic."

Elenora's sword was right beside him. He made sure Philippe's eyes were diverted to Elenora and slowly moved his hand to hold the sword. Philippe's eyes were dark and ominous, he withdrew his own sword and held it under Elenora's chin. Elenora's hand's gripped the wound in her side, attempting to stop the blood seeping out. Philippe gripped her hair, pulling her wig cleanly off and drawing her face to within an inch of his.

"Richard will have no one to turn to but me. It seems a shame, marrying you would have given me England. But I'm sure a pretty cousin exists somewhere down the line that could be considered an heir. You will be nothing more than a memory."

Elenora struggled, she needed to see Will, to make sure he could get away. He needed to get away. Philippe interpreted her squirming as an escape attempt and kicked her solidly in the head rendering her unconscious.

"Pathetic."

Will lurched into a sitting position and flung Elenora's sword into the Prince, driving it straight through his chest. Philippe crumpled, his eyes cold and empty turned to the sky. His blood started to seep onto the princess and Will rolled him off her, withdrawing his weapon. Elenora was pale and pasty and he could barely make out her breathing. A pool of blood spread around her from the wound. It was deeper and larger than a simple dagger wound and she was losing too much blood. Will tried to clear his head, trying to imagine what Djaq would do in this situation. Stop the bleeding. Will tore off part of his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around her waist, trying to control the bleeding.

Elenora's horse had wandered back over and was examining his mistress. His nose nuzzled her cheek that didn't seem to produce any reaction from the princess. Will scooped her up very carefully and began walking towards the glen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir Mark, you were under the strictest instructions from his majesty to watch her."

The gang, Sir Mark and Sir Derek started running towards the direction of Elenora and Will when they chased the Sherriff. The rest of the Aquitaine troops had accompanied Gisborne and the other prisoners to the castle.

"The Sherriff doesn't stand a chance against her and Will, they'll be fine."

Robin clung to Marian's hand for dear life. He spoke these words to bring reassurance to his friends, but his own heart questioned the truth in them.

They stopped running. From the trees emerged Will carrying what appeared to be a large sack. It was when Arrow appeared, rider less that the gang realized what Will was carrying.

"Nora!"

Robin was the first to reach them and tried to pry the princess out of Will's grasp. Will held on more firmly, still cradling the princess. The gang parted for Djaq who came to examine her. She felt Elenora's pulse and the tightly bound wound.

"I need to examine the damage. When did she fall unconscious?"

Will stuttered his words.

"Philippe, he, he kicked her. In the head I think. He is dead now."

He didn't even take his eyes off Elenora, she was so close, like she was sleeping peacefully. Like at any moment her eyes would flutter open and she would gaze at him dreamily like he had imagined she would.

"Alright. We need to move her, carefully and quickly. The castle is best, it should have needles and thread that I can work with."

Sir Derek distributed horses, many of the gang having to ride in twos. Will carefully lifted Elenora onto Arrow's back with the silent help of Robin. Djaq and Alan took off first to get the castle ready followed by Much and John who went to collect Mary and June. Sir Mark, Sir Derek, Marian and Robin escorted Will and Elenora slowly but steadily to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's nothing you can do for her Will so let Djaq work!"

Alan and Will were fighting in Elenora's room in the castle as Djaq ran around the room getting clean instruments and warm water. The soldiers from Aquitaine had taken possession of the castle with little protest from the guards and servants with no Sherriff or Gisborne to scare them into obedience.

"You have no right Alan! If it was reversed I wouldn't be able to pry you away from Djaq!"

Djaq was getting tired, she needed peace and quiet to work. Mary and June came rushing into the room carrying hot water and needles. Djaq sighed and prepared herself.

"Both of you men out! There is nothing you can do for her now and you are distracting me! Mary and June are better suited for this task and they will look after her, now out!"

Alan looked hesitant but taking in Djaq's murderous glare, gave her a quick kiss of the forehead and left the room. Will made no attempt to move, still clutching Elenora's hand, stroking her forehead. Djaq's eyes softened and she put her hand on Will's shoulder.

"I, I know you don't like her Djaq. But please, please do this for me."

The words like softest whisper. Will drew his gaze from Elenora and looked pleadingly at Djaq.

"I will do what I can for her Will, I promise. But I cannot do this with you here. You should go explain to the others what happened, they are worried about her too."

Will nodded slowly and bent down to kiss Elenora softly on the hand he was holding. She was snow white and burning hot, she lay perfectly still, like the enchanted princesses from the stories. He stood and swept out of the room.

Robin, Marian, Much, John and Mark were waiting outside on clusters of chairs the servants had brought out. They all felt odd being served in the castle but took little notice of it. When Will and Alan emerged those who weren't already pacing jumped to their feet. Alan glanced at Will, his head drooped, arms wrapped around himself.

"Djaq's doing her best."

Marian had her arm entwined with Robin's, but let go to step towards Will. She encircled him in her arms and Will let out a low breath and fell into her embrace. The others seated themselves as Marian led Will to sit on a bench next to Robin and herself. Will collected himself and turned his eyes towards the group.

"When I left camp, I decided to head towards Aquitaine to try and follow Philippe. It seemed the likeliest place he'd go for protection.

On my way however, I discovered Sir Derek and the troops making a base camp near Hallowfield. I decided to ask them for help and when they finally granted me an audience and listened to what had transpired we spread out across the county searching for Philippe.

The prince of France may be rich and powerful but a man of the woods he is not. Sir Derek and I stumbled upon he and Elenora a day later. He had enough guards to make him obvious in the forest, but not so many to outnumber our troops. I found Elenora in a bad way, it seemed Philippe had taken it upon himself to punish her for the humiliation she had caused him."

Will swallowed at this bit. He had guessed Marian knew more than the rest, but confessing that he was in love with the princess of England was not easy feat and not one he intended on attempting when her life hung in the balance.

"Sir Derek insisted that Elenora return to Aquitaine to her grandmother, but she flat out refused and said that there was unfinished business to attend to in Nottingham. We left Philippe in the charge of three guards to be escorted to the Tower of London, however we can only guess that he evaded them and doubled back to finish with Elenora."

The group stayed silent. His story fitted, but his motivations puzzled them. No one seemed eager to ask the reserved carpenter the true nature of his feelings so they stayed silent, all mulling over the mixture of relief for escaping the Sherriff and worry for the princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've sown up as much as I can, but she lost a lot of blood, she's weak and her head wound was serious. I won't know how she is until she wakes up."

The gang had gathered around Elenora's bed. The princess was dressed in a clean white dress with a proper bandage wrapped tightly around her waist holding the stitches. Will knelt by her side, fingers slowly brushing away stray curls.

"If she wakes up you mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys the update was long overdue so I've decided to upload two chapters because I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger and well I've been negligent in my updates. Thankyous are contained in the next chapter.

Please please review I have some ideas to continue the story more but wondering if the interest is still there or you'd rather a new story from me??

Thoughts and comments appreciated.

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	26. Chapter 26

"Will, Will, wake up."

It had been a whole day and Djaq saw no change in Elenora. Will had his arms on Elenora's bed, gently on her arm, fast asleep. He had not moved the whole time and Marian thought it best to wake him and force-feed him if necessary. Marian shook him slightly and he rose groggily from his sleep.

"Elenora?"

A small smile crept across face but quickly vanished when he saw her lying still as stone. He turned to Marian who gestured towards a tray of bread, cheese and water.

"I thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten in a while."

He shook his head and clutched Elenora's white hand. Marian frowned and knelt beside him.

"Will, when she wakes up she'll want you to stay with her, you need to eat now to keep your strength up."

"She won't. She'll want me far away so she can move on with her life. I need to stay with her now, because I'm finding the strength to walk away."

"You are just going to abandon her? After all she did for you? You are a coward Will Scarlett."

Will stood facing a very angry Marian.

"What else would you have me do? This is the best thing I can do for her."

"No this is the best thing you can do for yourself. Why won't you fight for her? Is it true what she said, that you love Djaq instead?"

"It's not about—"

Alan came rushing through the door.

"You're not going to believe who's here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your majesty, I beg you, what are you doing here?"

Marian, Will and Alan rushed into the great hall to find the gang assembled along with many of the Aquitaine guards. A figure in a long hooded cloak turned around.

"I may ask you the same question Robin of Locksley."

The entire room fell to their knees. There in all her glory stood Eleanor, Queen of Aquitaine. Her garb far superior, dark brown hair tightly pulled under her crown in a bun. She shed her cloak and walked towards Robin, gesturing for him to rise.

"It was my understanding that you were a man of the forest, not one to be in possession of Nottingham castle."

"A recent development your majesty, I assure you. Your men were a great help when we ran the Sherriff out."

"Ran him out? Do you mean to say the serpent is still free?"

"Yes your majesty. We have yet to pursue him. We have been dealing with a more pressing matter."

Before Robin could explain Eleanor spotted Djaq among the group.

"You, young Saracean woman. I owe you and apology for being so rude when you came to my castle. I did not mean to treat you so stubbornly, however my son John had me under watch and I could not give you the help you sought until I was free."

Djaq bowed lowly and stepped back next to Alan. Eleanor's face brightened.

"Speaking of help. Where is my granddaughter, I thought to see her amongst your company."

Robin gulped and stepped forward wearing a morbid expression. Eleanor's lip tightened.

"Why are you looking at me like that Robin? Where is she?"

"The matter more pressing your majesty."

Robin led a flustered Queen to Elenora's room where Mary and June were attending to her wound. Eleanor's firm facial expression broke as she knelt down next to her granddaughter.

"What happened?" she growled.

"The Prince of France your highness. He came here a week ago. Somehow it was decided with your son's consent that the two would marry here in Nottingham. The Sherriff tried to kill some of my men and she saved them and Philippe kidnapped her. The wounds are the Prince's doing."

Robin hated seeing the princess like this. If it weren't for him asking for Richard's help, then she would have never come here. Marian wrapped her arm around his waist, stroking his back soothingly.

"Where is the scoundrel?"

Will stepped forward.

"He is dead your majesty. He went to finish off Elenora when she was trying to capture the Sherriff and I killed him."

The Queen nodded, still staring at her granddaughter.

"Sir Derek. Make ready my carriage. Make sure it is fit for the princess's journey. We must leave immediately. Send word to my physician to tell him we are coming."

Sir Derek left the room immediately. Will couldn't breathe. Leave? Wasn't this what he wanted? For her to be with her family and safe from the destruction that came to her in his care? Why did it hurt this much?

"No."

All eyes turned to Will. The Queen rose.

"What did you say?"

"With all due respect your majesty, no. She cannot be moved. You cannot take her."

"Robin, what is the meaning of this? Have your men no respect for authority?"

Robin put his hand on Will's shoulder. Not in comfort, but in allegiance.

"Your majesty, Will is the most loyal of my men. He speaks only because he cares. He is also right. She needs to remain here until she is well. The journey would only make her condition worse."

"She needs a physician."

Djaq stepped forward and the Queen eyed her cautiously.

"Your majesty, I have done all that can be done for her. Another physician will tell you that the best thing for her now is rest."

The Queen looked flustered and eyed the room. She straightened her shoulders.

"My son Richard seems to trust you with his life Robin of Locksley. I trust you with my granddaughter's. Now seeing as I am to stay here I shall unpack. You, big bear."

She looked pointedly at John who turned a beetroot red.

"You may help me with the heavy lifting."

She smiled a defeated smile and swept out of the room with John in tow. The rest filed out of the room leaving Will and Marian once again.

"You are a man of few words Will Scarlett, but the few you speak contradict. You say you want Elenora gone; yet you fight the Queen of England for her to stay. I hope you know what you're fighting for."

Marian left the room and Will moved towards the princess's bed. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much and Mary had retreated to a small corridor at the other end of the castle. Mary stood next to the window watching a flag flap in the window.

"Mary? You've been sort of quiet since we told you."

Mary breathed out.

"Not everyone has to express every emotion as it comes into their head Much."

Much stepped back. Mary turned and her face softened.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I just don't know what to do."

Much moved towards her slowly and placed his arms round her waist pulling her towards him gently. Mary leant her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Much kissed the top of her head nervously and she giggled.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

Much clung to her tighter.

"I'm sorry if I'm a goof sometimes, I just never know what to say."

"I think you do it perfectly."

Much smiled and rocked her slowly.

"Liar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big thankyou to Gaia (btw very amazing. I was thinking of leaving Philippe til later but your review made me think he needed an end. ) Alex Joleta ( yay I'm so happy you're enjoying my story I love hearing that haha)

To all those who read a big thankyou

Again thoughts and comments on how much more of the story you'd like?

XxScarlettPrincessxX

Reviewreviewreview


End file.
